Once Upon a Time in New York City
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Alexandra calls an old family friend who invites her to come visit along with her friends to New York City for his daughter's upcoming birthday, and they agree to all come along. That's not all though, there's trouble with a family who has a rather explosive teenage daughter known as Katie Kaboom who also decide to have a vacation to New York City. Are they in good company?
1. Chapter 1

In the Cabot's backyard, Kasey was playing with a Frisbee with Shake.

"Here it comes, boy!" Kasey smiled to her new dog.

Shake stretched a bit on the ground with a smile with his tail wagging.

"Go get it, boy!" Kasey smiled as she threw the Frisbee.

Shake soon ran and chased after the Frisbee while Alexandra was inside, making a phone call. He then caught the Frisbee in his mouth and gave it to his new owner.

"Good boy." Kasey smiled.

Shake smiled back to her as he then dropped the Frisbee.

"Ah, you're such a good boy." Kasey smiled and pet the poodle happily.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Shake smiled back.

Kasey giggled as she had a lot of fun with Shake so far.

* * *

"I'm just saying, it might be nice to come over in time for Jenny's birthday," Alexandra smiled on the phone as she was talking with the Foxworth couple who were old friends of her father's. "Alexander and I haven't seen her and James in such a long time. Also, maybe you'd like to meet my our friends, Josie, Valerie, and Melody, and I even have a good new friend named April."

"Well, Alexandra, it's nice to hear you call." Mr. Foxworth replied on the other line.

"You too," Alexandra smiled. "I hope that it's okay to come over."

"Of course it's all right." Mr. Foxworth replied.

"Sounds good!" Alexandra smiled. "I'll tell my little sister, uh, she's a bit older than Jenny though."

"That's fine, as long as they can play nicely." Mr. Foxworth replied.

"They will," Alexandra reassured. "Kasey is a very sweet girl."

"That sounds nice... Goodness, it seems like it's been ages since we last saw you... I mean, I know you all had to move to Riverdale, but you and Alexander were always like other kids in our house." Mr. Foxworth chuckled.

"Yeah, but ever since I left Josie and the Pussycats, I've been living in Cartoon Network City." Alexandra replied.

"So, I will see you then." Mr. Foxworth said.

"You bet." Alexandra nodded.

"Listen, I have to get going now, but we look forward to seeing you, talk to you later." Mr. Foxworth said.

"Talk to you later," Alexandra smiled and soon hung up with the man who lived in New York City before she then smirked. "And how long have you been listening, Kasey?"

"For a while." Kasey replied bashfully.

Shake looked sheepish himself.

"So, the Foxworths, huh?" Kasey asked.

"Oh, yeah," Alexandra said. "They're old friends of mine and Alexander's father. Mr. Foxworth and Daddy usually had golf games together."

"Really?" Kasey asked.

"Yep, and it looks like we're going to New York City for a while to go and visit his family." Alexandra nodded.

"The actual city?" Kasey smiled. "It sounds amazing."

"Oh, it can be," Alexandra smiled back. "Alexander and I would go every break off of school and hang out there with James."

"Uh, who's James?" Kasey asked.

"Oh, that's Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth's son," Alexandra replied. "He's around mine and Alexander's age. He's really nice and friendly most of the time. I'm sure he's a great big brother too, I haven't seen Jenny since she was just a baby."

"When do we leave?" Kasey asked.

"In a couple of days," Alexandra said. "We can also take Shake along for the ride."

"Yaaay!" Kasey cheered.

"Ooh, thanks!" Shake beamed. "Also, it's nice that you guys can understand me."

"It's weird talking to animals sometimes, but it is pretty good to talk to you, boy." Alexandra replied.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Shake beamed. "That means I can see my sister again!"

"That's right." Alexandra smiled.

"Oh, happy day!" Shake beamed before sighing. "I miss her so much... What if she doesn't wanna see me?"

"Oh, come along now, Shake," Alexandra said. "She's your sister. She'll be glad to see you again."

"You really think so?" Shake asked bashfully.

"I know so," Alexandra nodded. "Even if you think she's a diva."

"She always loved being the center of attention when we were younger." Shake replied.

"Well, if you have any problems with her, you come find me, and I'll talk to her." Alexandra said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Shake beamed as he licked the former mean girl's face.

Alexandra giggled. "Hey, that tickles!"

They were all eventually packing up to get ready to go.

* * *

Elsewhere, Josie and the Pussycats were finishing another gig and the crowd went wild and they soon came into their dressing room where Alan and Alexander were waiting for them.

"Another groovy hit, Josie." Alan smiled.

"Thanks, Alan." Josie smiled back to her boyfriend.

"You girls have a call from Alexandra." Alexander said.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"She really wants you guys to come to New York City with her," Alexander said. "An old family friend of ours lives there. We haven't seen him in nearly eight years."

"Sounds groovy!" Josie said. "We could use a little vacation from touring, and we should bring Tabitha with us too."

"Good idea, Josie," Alan nodded. "We can pick up Tabby from Nicktropolis before we head down there."

"You know what they say, it's always Once upon a time in New York City." Alexander commented.

"Oh, goodie! Story time!" Melody beamed.

"That's not what he meant, Melody." Valerie told the blonde girl.

"Oh." Melody said.

"So, you guys want a vacation in New York City?" Alexander asked.

"It might be a good idea... We've been traveling a lot lately." Josie replied.

"Great. I'll let Alexandra know." Alexander said.

"And I'll call Tabitha." Josie added.

* * *

And so, they all did what they had to do.

"So, what do you wanna do, Valerie?" Melody asked.

"I guess I'll call my old man if he's not too busy with Ms. Donna, Junior, Roberta, or Rallo." Valerie shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna call Stanley Chan," Melody smiled dreamily. "He's just so cute and funny."

"If you say so." Alan shrugged with a small smirk.

Then they split up to do their thing until it was time to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an average house, was a woman with long brown hair wearing white long-sleeved top, black pants, and black shoes was cooking dinner for her family. A man with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and brown pants with shoes came into the kitchen with a smile.

"Something sure smells good." The man said to the woman.

"Of course, a very special dinner," The woman smiled to him. "I've made my famous ham loaf."

"Sounds great, honey." The man smile back to his wife.

"I-I helped make it." A teenage girl with long dark blonde hair, blue eyes with square-shaped black glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a pink skirt, and dark pink shoes with white socks, spoke up with a small smile.

"Ah, I'm sure you did, Allie, you're always so helpful." The man smiled back to her.

A little boy with brown hair, wearing a red hat, a blue shirt, blue shorts and white shoes was running around in the kitchen with a toy airplane, making noises. The telephone soon rang.

"I'll get it," The woman said before answering the phone. "Hello?" she then smiled before frowning. "I thought I told you not to call here again..." she then said, a bit dramatically.

Allie soon took her little brother into the other room since she knew that this wasn't a phone call safe for young ears to overhear.

"Oh, come on now," The man said on the other line. "Don't you want to hear from your big brother again, Kelsie?"

"No, especially with what you did ten years ago." The woman replied, trying to be firm.

"Tell me, how are Katie, Allie, and Timothy doing?" The man asked his sister.

"None of your concern!" Kelsie told him. "As far as the kids are concerned, you are not their uncle, and I have no brother!"

Allie and Tinker peaked behind the door, listening.

"I want them to come down and see me," The man insisted. "Especially Katie... I hear she shares a special gift with you."

"You will never see them again, and Katie won't be a weapon for you to use!" Kelsie replied.

"Ah, you're going to treat your brother like that?" The man asked.

"Yes! Goodbye, Bill, now don't call back ever again!" Kelsie said before hanging up the phone firmly in anger before she began to cry in her hands, feeling emotionally upset.

"Kelsie? Honey? What's wrong?" The woman's husband asked out of concern.

"Oh, Garrett, he called again!" Kelsie cried, running to him. "My brother."

"Oh..." Garrett frowned and soon hugged his wife. "I'm so sorry, dear."

* * *

A teenage girl with short blonde hair in a bob with a light blue shirt that somewhat hangs from her shoulders, pink pants, and blue slip-on shoes. She came downstairs, approaching to her siblings. "What's going on?" she asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Nothing." Allie told her sister.

"Nothing, huh?" Katie replied.

"Um, I helped Mom make a ham loaf for dinner." Allie smiled innocently and softly.

"And I was playing with my toys." Tinker added.

Allie and Tinker then both gave her innocent smiles.

Katie rolled her eyes at them and soon came into the kitchen while Garrett tried to comfort his wife. "What's going on?" she then asked her parents.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear." Kelsie said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Well, is dinner going to be ready soon?" Katie asked.

"Uh, of course, Pumpkin, just be good and patient like a good little girl." Garrett smiled softly.

"Good, 'cuz I'm hungry." Katie replied.

"We'll call you down when it's ready." Kelsie said.

"It better be soon..." Katie said before she went back to her room to call her friends on her phone.

"Thank goodness she didn't blow up," Allie said as she sat on the floor with her little brother. "Let's play a game, huh, Tinker?" she then smiled.

"Okay!" Tinker smiled back.

Kelsie then went back to making dinner while Garrett was reading the newspaper. It seemed to be a good day so far, but like many days in this house, it wouldn't last too long.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Kelsie called out.

"Oh, boy!" Tinker smiled.

Allie smiled to Tinker as they went to get some dinner.

Katie then bumped into her sister. "Excuse me!" she then glared.

"Sorry, Katie, that was my fault." Allie said so not to make her sister angry.

"That's right," Katie replied. "It's _your_ fault."

The Kaboom family then sat down to eat their dinner.

"Hmm... Maybe we should go somewhere this long weekend..." Kelsie smiled.

"Mommy?" Tinker spoke up.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kelsie replied.

"Who's Bill?" Tinker asked.

Garrett did a spit take from his coffee while Kelsie gasped.

"Who told you?!" Kelsie asked.

"I heard you on the phone." Tinker said.

"Um, it's nobody, son." Garrett told him.

"What are you hiding from us?" Katie asked.

"Nothing, honey." Kelsie replied.

"I don't like it when you hide things from me!" Katie glared. "It's like you don't trust me!"

"No. No. We're not, Princess." Garrett said.

"Honest, sweetie." Kelsie added.

"That's it, isn't it?!" Katie growled. "**YOU DON'T TRUST ME!**"

"Uh-oh." Allie sighed.

Kelsie put on a helmet and soon blew a whistle.

"TAKE COVER!" Garrett called out.

Some alarms seemed to blare while the family went to get ready to protect themselves. Allie took Tinker's hand to get him to safety while their parents rushed off nervously.

"**TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!**" Katie snarled as she seemed to turn into a monster, but not like Alexandra or Henry becoming like The Incredible Hulk.

"Man the battle stations!" Garrett called out. "Women and children first!"

"**I SAID TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!**" Katie demanded to her parents.

"Tell her, honey!" Garrett told his wife.

Kelsie soon pulled out a megaphone and talked into it, calmly as she could, "Sweetie, the person who I was talking to was my brother... Bill Sykes."

"**YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BROTHER, MOM!**" Katie glared. "**WHY NOT?!**" she then looked to her siblings. "**YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU?!**"

"No, we didn't!" Allie replied. "Honest, Katie!"

Tinker whimpered as he stood behind Allie.

"It was for your own protection, sweetie," Kelsie explained to Katie. "You have no idea what he's like!"

"**WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS HIDDEN FROM ME?!**" Katie glared.

"He's a bad man, Katie!" Kelsie told her daughter. "He could seriously hurt you and your brother and sister!"

"**I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!**" Katie roared. "**I'M A TEENAGER! I'M PRACTICALLY AN ADULT!**"

"How about we all go to New York City for a little vacation?" Garrett suggested.

"**NEW YORK CITY?! I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE BEFORE!**" Katie soon looked excited and calmed down, turning back to normal. "I'll go pack my things."

The family could now relax because Katie was calm now.

"Oh, I hope we can stay at the Plaza Hotel, it's so amazing over there." Katie smiled as she went to her bedroom.

"Whatever you want, sweetie." Kelsie smiled nervously.

Katie soon closed her bedroom door.

Keslie then sighed and collapsed into a chair in the living room, feeling wore out. "I really hope he doesn't follow us into New York." she then told her husband.

"I'm sure he won't." Garrett replied.

"Oh, Garrett..." Kelsie sighed emotionally.

"Now, there, there..." Garrett soothed his wife. "You sit and relax, I'll make you some tea."

Kelsie smiled to him as she relaxed in the chair, but frowned once she thought about her brother. "Kids, why don't you go upstairs and pack your things?" she then suggested.

"Okay, Mom." Tinker and Allie replied.

They soon went to do that while Kelsie tried to relax herself. It seemed a long, peaceful night for everyone, especially those who were going to New York City. However, it would eventually lead up to a brand new adventure for some, especially for the Cabot twins who hadn't been in New York City in many years since they used to visit all the time when they were younger.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was time to head out. Alexandra had her suitcase, waiting for her adoptive sister to come down.

"Kasey, it's time to go." Alexandra called out.

"I'll be right down!" Kasey called back as she was washing her face in the bathroom and smiled. "Oh, this is gonna be a lot of fun. I can tell. I sure hope that Jenny and I can become friends." She then dried her face with a towel, then she put on her glasses and grabbed her suitcase as she went downstairs with their new dog.

Shake looked excited about going.

"Luckily New York City isn't too far away, so we can drive over," Alexandra said. "I wouldn't want our first family vacation to start off with Shake in a carrier in the luggage."

"That has to be so scary," Kasey frowned. "How do dogs handle that?"

"The airport gives them pills to help make them fall asleep during the ride." Alexandra told her.

"Oh." Kasey then said to that.

"Are you excited for your first family vacation?" Alexandra smiled.

"You bet I am!" Kasey smiled back.

"I just know Josie and the others are gonna love you." Alexandra smiled back.

"Aw. I hope so." Kasey beamed.

"They will," Alexandra replied. "Come on, we better get going."

* * *

They soon got out of the house to get going for their trip. Even Shake looked excited about seeing his sister again, and hopefully, she would feel the same way. Eventually, Josie and the others came over.

"Alexandra, I know I don't say this a lot, but it's really nice to see you, especially after being separated for a while." Alexander said to his sister.

"Same here, Alexander," Alexandra replied. "By the way, meet your new sister."

"Uh... New sister?" Alexander asked.

Kasey soon came out, smiling and waving. "Hello."

"Who is this now?" Alexander asked.

"Like I said, our new sister," Alexandra replied. "Her name is Kasey."

"Where did she come from?" Alexander asked.

"Long story." Alexandra replied.

Alexandra, Kasey, and Shake got in the van to see Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Tabitha, and a strange boy that she never saw before.

"Who is that?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Oh, that's Tabby's boyfriend," Josie smiled. "Ned Bigby."

"Hey!" Ned waved.

"Tabitha, you're too young to have a boyfriend." Alexandra said.

"Am not!" Tabitha told her.

"Oh, Alexandra... Tabitha is only 13, she can have a boyfriend if she wants to." Josie smiled.

"Hm..." Alexandra smirked playfully.

"Henry couldn't make it?" Josie asked.

"I thought we could use this time to catch up with each other, especially since Alexander and I used to visit New York City all the time." Alexandra smiled.

"All right, gang! New York City, here we come!" Alexander called out as he soon drove off to New York City, but they aren't the only ones who will be visiting New York City.

* * *

The Kaboom family was driving over to New York City as well. A sign which said 'You Are Now Leaving Cartoon Network City' soon passed as they drove off. Of course, being New York City, it was a busy day as always.

"Are we there yet?" Tinker asked.

"Not yet, son." Garrett replied.

Katie was sleeping to catch up on some beauty sleep while Allie was reading Lord of the Rings.

"How about now?" Tinker asked.

"No, sweetie." Kelsie sighed.

"Now?" Tinker asked.

"No, son." Garrett said as patiently as he could.

"Now?" Tinker asked.

"They said no, you little troll!" Katie glared to her younger brother. "Why don't you just grow up already?!"

Tinker scooted over to Allie who hugged him in comfort. Allie looked down, and soon hugged Tinker with her free arm and let him take a look at her book to help relax him.

* * *

It was a couple of hours of driving, but they made it and both drivers smiled to their passengers.

"We're here," Garrett and Alexandra said. "Welcome to New York City."

Everyone soon came out after a long drive, but it was worth it.

"Wooow..." Kasey smiled as she looked all around. "The big city!"

"Maybe we can see the Macy's Parade!" Melody cheered with a giggle.

"That's only for Thanksgiving, Melody." Valerie told the blonde girl.

"Aww..." Melody pouted. "Can we come back for Thanksgiving?"

"Maybe." Alexander replied.

"Come on, we can't keep them waiting," Alexandra told the others as she was then walking ahead of the gang and bumped into someone you wouldn't want to make mad. "Sorry about that."

"Watch where you're going!" Katie sneered.

"I said sorry, Miss Thing." Alexandra glared slightly.

"What did you say?" Katie demanded.

"Miss! Thing!" Alexandra enunciated sharply.

"You know better than to make me angry because you don't know what I can do!" Katie warned.

"WELL, THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, HONEY!" Alexandra glared with flashing green eyes.

Katie glared back with her eyes glowing white, but luckily, Josie and Allie had to pulled them back before something bad happened.

"Katie, please," Allie told her sister. "Remember what Mom and Dad said."

The two seemed to glare to each other, seeming to become rivals before they split up with their families.

"I'm so sorry about that," Kelsie told the others. "My daughter Katie has, erm, outbursts sometimes."

"It's okay," Alexander replied. "Alexandra does that too, but it usually comes from anger."

"Nice to see you, kids," Kelsie smiled. "My name is Kelsie Kaboom, and this is my husband, Garrett Kaboom. And my children: Katie, Allie, and Tinker."

"Tinker?" Alexander asked. "That's a strange name."

"Alexander." Valerie scolded, nudging him.

"What?" Alexander replied.

"Well, his name's really Timothy, but he just loved his tinker toys so much as a baby, it just sort of stuck." Kelsie smiled.

"Well, then, I'm Josie McCoy," Josie smiled back. "This is my sister, Tabitha, and her boyfriend, Ned Bigby. My boyfriend, Alan Mayberry, and our friends: Valerie Brown, Melody Valentine, Alexander Cabot III, and his sisters, Alexandra and Kasey."

"Nice to meet you all," Kelsie smiled. "I'd love to stay and chat a bit more, but I should get going so Katie doesn't get cranky."

"You mean she isn't now?" Alexandra whispered which made Kasey giggle.

"I heard that!" Katie snapped.

"Come on, family, we better check out the hotel." Garrett suggested.

Allie, and Tinker followed their parents, but Katie stayed behind for a second and glared at Alexandra.

"You better watch your step, because next time, it won't be pretty for you." Katie warned the group as her eyes glowed white.

Alexandra glared towards Katie as her eyes turned green, but she didn't Hulk Out luckily enough.

"Just remember that." Katie glared back and soon walked away to catch up with her family.

"You too, Little Miss Sunshine." Alexandra muttered.

* * *

They soon went their separate ways. Kasey looked all around as she could've sworn she saw an orange kitten wandering around, she wanted to help it, but she had to keep going with the others so she wouldn't get lost.

"Aw, poor kitten," Kasey frowned. "He looks so lost."

"Remember, Kasey, don't wander off," Alexandra said. "New York is a big city, and it's easy to get lost."

"Okay, Alexandra." Kasey replied before she looked over at the kitten who smiled at her.

The kitten soon came up to her and nuzzled up against her.

"Aww..." Kasey cooed before she reached down and picked up the kitten and hugged him.

The kitten mewed, smiling at her.

"Hello, there." Kasey smiled.

"You seem nice." The kitten said to Kasey.

"Oh, thank you." Kasey replied, seeming to forget she could talk to animals now since Desiree granted her wish about talking to Shake, but it seemed to be to all animals now and not just her new dog which surprised her at first.

"You can understand me?" The kitten gasped.

"Of course I can," Kasey smiled. "I'm Kasey. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." The kitten said.

"What's your name?" Kasey asked.

"Oh, uh... I... I don't know..." The kitten replied. "I don't know if I have one. I think I'm #7."

"#7...?" Kasey asked.

"Yeah, I was the seventh born." The kitten shrugged.

"Well, we have to get you a real name," Kasey replied. "Let's see here... You're a boy and you need a boy's name? Hmm... I've always liked the name Oliver. How about that?"

"Oliver, huh?" The kitten replied. "Hmm... That's a good name... I think I like it."

"All right, your name is Oliver then." Kasey smiled.

"Are you gonna take me home with you like my brothers and sisters?" The kitten smiled hopefully.

Kasey looked around to see that she was now all by herself. "Oh, no! I'm lost!"

Oliver looked nervous himself about being lost.

"Alexandra? Josie? Anybody?!" Kasey called out as she wandered around with Oliver.

"Man, I sure am hungry." Oliver pouted to himself.

"Me too," Kasey said. "Hmm... Say, how about we get a hot dog?"

"Okay!" Oliver smiled to that.

"I think I have some money right here." Kasey said, walking with Oliver, checking a purse that Alexandra bought for her.

Oliver went over to the hot dog stand while Kasey followed him.

"Wait for me!" Kasey called out to the kitten.

Oliver sniffed the hot dogs, feeling very hungry already.

"Hey. Go on. Get out of here. Shoo. Get out of here. Go on, kitty," The hot dog vendor scolded Oliver, shooing him away. "Get your sausages. All right, let's go, folks. Step right up. I got the hottest dogs in the Big Apple!"

Kasey soon came over and held out some money for the hot dog vendor with a small smile. "Um, two please?" she then said.

"All right then. $2." The hot dog vendor told the little redheaded girl.

Kasey handed him two dollars. The hot dog vendor then gave her two hot dogs.

"Thank you," Kasey smiled as she took the two hot dogs and then took them, looking around for Oliver so that they could share them. "Hmm... Are cats allowed to have hot dogs?" she then asked herself. "Um, I'm sure it'll be fine."

A Jack Russel Terrier was soon wandering around before he saw Kasey and Oliver sharing some hot dogs as she looked around for the others, but she felt safe to have Oliver with her, even if they had just met. "Hey, kid," he then smirked as he scratched his back. "Whatcha doin' around here alone in the big city?"

"I'm lost." Kasey told the dog.

"Hmm... A human who actually talked back... That's interesting." The Jack Russel Terrier commented.

"You... You get away from us!" Oliver glared since this was a dog as he looked protective of Kasey.

"Whoa! Chill out, man. I don't eat cats. It's too much fur," The dog defended. "I've been watching you, and I think you're in serious need of some professional guidance."

"Oh, um, I don't know," Kasey said. "I mean, I got separated from the others... I guess I should've paid attention."

"I can help you find 'em." The dog replied.

"Really?!" Kasey asked.

"Why, sure, your little friend's just gotta do something for me first." The dog smirked.

"And what's that?" Kasey asked.

"It'd be a snap, guys," The dog smirked. "I'm an expert at these things. All you gotta do is learn some moves."

"You know, tempo. A rhythm," The dog replied. "This city's got a beat. You gotta hook into it, and once you got the beat, you can do anything."

"We can?" Oliver asked.

"Absitively posolutely," The dog replied as they looked at the sloppy hot dog vendor. "The man you see before you is affectionately known as Old Louie: a well-known enemy of the four-legged world. Our mission, guys, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks and hightail it out of here. Starting to feel that rhythm?"

"Well, uh..." Oliver paused at first until he felt a jackhammer down the street which made him think that was maybe it. "Yeah! Yeah! I do feel it! When are we gonna get those hot dogs?"

"Right... Now." The dog smirked and soon barked wildly to scare Oliver on purpose.

Oliver meowed in fright and ran away to the hot dog vendor as the dog was still chasing the kitten. Kasey let out a yelp as the dog scared her since he was a bit louder than she thought he would be. Louie was doing his job and soon saw that Oliver and the dog were coming by him, starting a chase while Oliver ran for dear life. Oliver went inside of Louie's shirt as his money fell out of his pocket, but unknown to him, the dog grabbed the weenies and wrapped them around his neck, then walked away. Kasey looked nervous and worried and soon ran off with Oliver once the dog got what he wanted. It was a bit scary for both of them. Kasey and Oliver went to catch their breaths, then gasped as they heard someone coming, but it was just their new dog friend.

* * *

"Hey, you really got that rhythm, guys." The dog smirked to them.

"Uh, yeah...?" Oliver replied.

"We were good, huh?" Kasey added.

"So what do we do now?" Oliver asked.

"We eat." The dog replied.

"Hmm... I should probably look for the others..." Kasey replied.

"I'm still a little hungry." Oliver said.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Kasey frowned. "Hey, uh, Mr. Dog, can we share those?"

"We?" The dog replied.

"Yeah! I'm starvin'!" Oliver smiled as they passed a construction site.

"Listen, kid. I hate to break it to you, but the dynamic trio is now the dynamic uno." The dog replied.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Kasey asked.

"What I mean is our partnership is herewith dissolved." The dog explained as he began to leave them.

"But, wait a minute!" Kasey said. "You said you would help me find my sister and our friends!"

"Yeah! You're not being fair!" Oliver added with a glare.

"Fairs are for tourists, kid," The dog smirked as he began to wander off without them. "Consider it a free lesson in street savoir-faire from New York's coolest quadruped. Check you later."

"Hey! I helped you get those!" Oliver called out as he soon chased after the dog.

"And you promised that you would help me!" Kasey added.

They soon chased after the dog.

"Yeah, but those are mine!" Oliver called out.

The dog soon kept getting away before smirking to the kitten. "You want 'em? Come and get 'em!"

"Hey, come back here!" Kasey glared.

Kasey and Oliver soon chased down the dog. The dog proved to be difficult to get to as they wandered all around the city as he seemed to get away from them with the hot dogs, and was on his way home, but little did he know, they were still going after them, especially Oliver.

"Wait! Come back here!" Kasey cried out.

The dog was soon gone and was on his way to see some other dogs who seemed to have their own place together.

"I really should look for Alexandra and the others..." Kasey frowned. "But I can't leave Oliver alone... Oh, what should I do?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Kasey? Where are you? Kasey!" Alexandra called out.

"How could we let her wander off like that?" Melody frowned. "Oh, I'm a terrible person!"

"No, no, you're not, we didn't know she'd get lost, I thought she was right behind us." Valerie tried to calm them down.

"Let's split up and find her." Alan suggested.

"Right!" The gang agreed.

"I'm not sure if splitting up in a big city is a good idea." Alexander said nervously.

"Don't you wanna find Kasey again?" Alexandra replied.

"Sure I do, but it's a big city, we might get lost too." Alexander told his sister.

"I got an idea," Josie spoke up. "If we find Kasey, one of us should call the others to let them know."

"That's a good idea, Josie." Alan smiled.

"But-" Alexander tried to speak up.

"We're doing it, Alexander!" Alexandra glared as her eyes flashed green.

"Okay, but if we all get lost and don't know what to do, don't come crying to me." Alexander told his sister.

"We won't. Just trust me." Alexandra replied.

Josie and the gang then split up to go and look for Kasey. Alexander looked around with a small sigh as they began to wander around the streets of New York City to look for the young girl who got separated from them.

* * *

Josie went with Alan, Tabitha went with Ned, Valerie went with Alexandra, and Melody went with Alexander.

"I don't know this Kasey well enough, but she's a bit younger than us." Tabitha said to Ned.

"Shouldn't be too hard to look for a little girl," Ned replied. "...Maybe."

"You had to say that in New York City, didn't ya?" Tabitha deadpanned.

"Well, I've never been here before." Ned said bashfully.

"It's okay, I haven't been here except for when Mom and Dad took me and Josie to the Macy's Parade when we were younger." Tabitha replied.

"Huh... Must've been cool to go there up close." Ned commented.

"I nearly fell asleep, but it was cool." Tabitha smiled to him.

* * *

**_With Josie and Alan..._**

"Kasey, where are you? Kasey!" Josie called out.

"She shouldn't have wandered off like that." Alan said.

"Tell me about it." Josie replied.

Josie and Alan were asking people if they've seen Kasey. The citzens said 'no' which made Josie and Alan frown.

With Alexandra and Valerie, they were asking people too and they all said no. They kept looking around, especially Alexandra.

"Kasey? Where are you?!" Alexandra frowned.

Katie came out one of the stores with a shopping bag in her hand, seeing them and rolling her eyes. "What's the matter, lose something?" she then asked.

"Have you seen Kasey around?" Valerie asked the blonde girl.

"You mean that little twerp?" Katie replied.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU HACK!" Alexandra glared.

"What did you call me?" Katie glared back.

"Alexandra, please." Valerie tried to settle down the former mean girl.

"She's making me mad!" Alexandra defended.

"Just calm down," Valerie told her before looking back to Katie. "Look, have you seen her?"

"No, I didn't, but here's my advice," Katie replied. "Put a leash on her, and next time, you won't lose her!"

"WHY DON'T YOU WEAR A LEASH SINCE YOU'RE SUCH A-" Alexandra glared.

"Hey, now!" Valerie told Alexandra before glancing to Katie with an eye roll. "You don't have to be a sourpuss about it. Thanks for your help, I guess."

"Whatever. Just don't bug me again or you'll regret it." Katie replied.

"Like I said before, the feeling is mutual." Alexandra glared.

"Now, are we done here?" Katie asked impatiently. "I want to get back to my shopping."

"Yeah, we are." Valerie replied.

Katie then walked away, but not before bumping into Alexandra on purpose with a smirk. "Oops."

"THAT'S IT!" Alexandra snarled and pounced on top of Katie while slowly turning green.

"Alexandra! No!" Valerie cried out.

"NO! I AM SICK OF THIS GIRL ALREADY!" Alexandra glared. "SHE'S ASKING FOR THIS!"

"But people are watching though." Valerie told her.

"I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE!" Alexandra replied.

Katie rolled her eyes and pushed her off, then got back up and dusted herself off. Alexandra soon punched Katie right the face.

"HEY!" Katie glared.

"I don't care what you say you can do, if you insult my friends and my family again, I WILL NOT BE PLEASANT!" Alexandra glared back as Valerie tried to calm her down in case anything severe happened.

"You're this close to me making you pay!" Katie sneered.

Both girls growled at each other as their eyes turned white and green. Katie's hands were slowly changing into monster hands while Alexandra's arms had green veins running up through her arms. Unknown to them, a black limo was there in it was a man in a suit with glasses and short black hair, smoking a cigar, looking at the girls, but mostly Katie.

"I found her... At last... She'll be very useful to me." The man smirked to the blonde girl.

"I should've known this would happen..." Valerie sighed, not paying attention to Katie at first. "Look, I know you're both mad, but that's no excuse to be at each other's throats, you don't even know each other..." she then looked over before looking at Katie. "What the...?"

Katie and Alexandra growled to each other.

"Okay, Alexandra, I think it's time to go," Valerie said. "We're not gonna find Kasey like this. Okay? We should find her and get back to the hotel so you can talk with Henry on the phone later, okay?"

"Fine, but only because I'm worried about Kasey." Alexandra grumbled.

"Well, come on. Let's go." Valerie told her.

Alexandra soon took a deep breath before mentally counting to herself and soon settled down and left with Valerie.

* * *

"Yeah, you better walk away!" Katie huffed as she was walking off before seeing the limo. "Huh?"

"Hey, I've seen your moves, you seem to be what I'm looking for." The man said before looking to her as he looked at her.

"Are you a talent scout here to take me to Hollywood?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Actually, no." The man replied.

"Then whatever it is you want, you can forget it." Katie glared to that.

"I'm your uncle," The man replied. "Bill Sykes."

"...What?" Katie asked.

"Get in the car," The man told her with a small chuckle. "I promise, even though you won't be a movie star, I can make all of your dreams come true if you just come with me."

Katie hummed for a minute, then shrugged as she got into the limo. "You're my uncle?" she then asked.

"That's right," Bill replied. "I suppose your mom's told you about me?"

"No, she didn't," Katie shook her head. "All she told me was not to trust you, but I can't figure out why. You seem like a nice guy."

"Oh, I don't know why, perhaps she just doesn't trust you and just thinks you're a little girl." Bill said.

"Um... Yeah..." Katie said as that was how she felt back home. "Mom and Dad always shut me out like that... Parents... They think it's because I have violent mood swings."

"Do they treat your siblings like that?" Bill asked.

"No. I think that they like them better than me." Katie replied.

"Oh, I'm sure I can imagine how that feels," Bill said before his limo soon drove them away. "My boys sometimes fight."

"Huh? You have kids?" Katie asked.

"Well, not children, but I have two dogs named Roscoe and DeSoto." Bill replied.

Two Dobermans wearing spiked collars, one with red and the other with blue, shot up after hearing their names.

"Nice dogs." Katie remarked.

"Only around me, but not so much around my partners." Bill chuckled darkly to his niece.

"So, what's up?" Katie asked.

"I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"A special kind of help, you'll see once we get into my office before I have to get going to an appointment." Bill said.

"Um... All right..." Katie said. "Uh, maybe I should tell my parents where I am?"

"Don't worry about them, you just stay with Uncle Bill, and it'll all be okay." Bill told her, patting her hands.

"Well, I guess so." Katie replied.

"You just take it easy, you look like you've had a long day." Bill said to her as they rode off together.

"You're telling me," Katie said sharply. "That Alexandra girl was really making me mad."

"Well, I don't know who this Alexandra is, but forget about her." Bill replied.

"Hmm... This might not be so bad..." Katie said before groaning and opened the window beside her to let out some of the cigar smoke as it made her feel sick.

* * *

**_With Melody and Alexander..._**

"Kasey? Kasey!" Alexander cried out. "Oh, I knew splitting up was a bad idea."

"I've been walking forever... I need to sit down..." Melody pouted. "These boots weren't made for walking."

"But we gotta find Kasey." Alexander told her.

Shake was sniffing around, looking for Kasey's scent until he stopped by the hot dog vendor.

"This is no time for a snack." Alexander told the male poodle.

Shake then pointed to the man.

"I'm sorry about that." Alexandra said as he tried to take Shake away from Louie.

Shake shook his head as he was trying to say something.

"No, boy, we gotta find Kasey." Alexander told him.

Shake tried to point over to Louie, but Alexander took him away from the hot dog stand.

Melody soon sat down on a bench and took off her shoes for a minute since her feet hurt from walking around practically all day. "Ah, that's so much better." she then giggled.

Shake sighed as he couldn't tell the others about the hot dog stand.

"Where could she be?" Alexander sighed. "It's not like her to run off like that, I know Alexandra wouldn't let her do that."

"Well, it's not like she's gonna suddenly walk on by and we'll see her like that." Melody shrugged.

Kasey then did just that as she looked up.

"Ooh... I'm smarter than I thought." Melody smiled to herself.

"Kasey! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Alexander said out of relief.

"I'm sorry, guys, I-" Kasey said.

"Yeah, we missed you too, Alexandra's been worried sick!" Alexander told her.

"We were worried too, Kasey," Melody frowned. "We thought you might've gotten hurt."

Shake soon ran up to Kasey and licked her face, feeling very happy to see her.

"I missed you too, boy." Kasey giggled from that.

"Where were you?" Alexander asked.

"I had to help Oliver," Kasey said. "He-"

"I better call Alexandra so we can meet up and get settled in for the night." Alexander said, taking out his cell phone.

"Does he ever listen?" Kasey asked Melody.

"Not really." Melody replied.

Kasey just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the others met up and looked relieved to see that Kasey was okay and they soon walked off together.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra, but I saw this kitten in trouble and I had to help him." Kasey said to her big sister.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Alexandra said as she pulled Kasey into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Kasey said.

"You really worried me," Alexandra said to Kasey. "Promise me you won't do that ever again."

"I promise." Kasey said softly.

"Now, who's Oliver?" Alexandra soon asked.

"He's... My new friend..." Kasey said. "He was hungry, so we shared some hot dogs."

"Where is he now?" Alexandra asked.

"Probably still following after that dog." Kasey guessed.

"Ooh..." Alexandra said. "Kasey, you should be careful around dogs you don't know. We got lucky with Shake."

Kasey looked to her, but didn't say anything else until they went to go somewhere to stay during their visit in New York City since they had a long day getting there and Kasey had gotten lost and of course they had to come look for her. "I just hope that Oliver will be okay." she said to herself.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but you really scared me," Alexandra said. "Come on, we better get inside, it's gonna get cold at night."

Kasey looked over and sighed, worrying about Oliver.

They soon walked off together, luckily it wasn't pitch dark yet, but they were soon going to the Foxworth's house.

"I haven't seen them in so long..." Alexander said to his sister. "Do you think they'll even remember us?"

"I don't see why not." Alexandra replied.

Alexander knocked on the door and a butler opened the door.

"May I help you?" The butler asked.

"Winston?" Alexander said.

"Uh, yes... Do I know you?" The butler replied.

"It's us," Alexandra replied. "Alexander and Alexandra: The Cabot twins."

"Cabot...? Oh, my goodness!" Winston replied before he recognized them right away. "Oh, my, it's been too long!"

"Yeah, it sure has." Alexander replied.

"Please, please, come right in." Winston told them.

* * *

They soon came inside as they looked all around.

"Hm... A bit smaller than most rich families." Melody commented.

"A little bit, yeah, but it's still a great place." Alexandra said.

Ned pulled out his phone and took pictures of the house. Alexandra and Alexander smiled to Winston as they hadn't seen him in so long. They soon began to explore before Shake soon caught a familiar scent and went to go and check it out for himself, being a dog and all.

"Wait right here," Winston told them. "I shall fetch Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth for you."

The gang nodded and sat down as they got comfortable.

"Man, this is incredible..." Ned said. "It almost reminds me of Suzie Crabgrass's house."

"It sure is a groovy place." Josie added.

"You said it." Alan agreed.

"Ah, well, thank you," Winston said. "New friends, I see."

"Oh, I hope it's her, it's gotta be her." Shake said to himself.

"Oh, um, Doggy? Georgette usually doesn't like to be disturbed." Winston said.

"Let him go, uh, I have a good feeling he needs to meet Georgette." Alexandra smiled nervously.

"Hmm... Well, if you say so." Winston shrugged.

Shake sniffed around the room, going upstairs, until he heard a singing voice. Shake soon came to one door and pushed it open a little with his head. Inside was a purple poodle with a pink hair ribbon on her head as she was admiring herself in the mirror.

"So, where's Jenny?" Alexandra asked Winston.

"Probably doing her homework with her brother." Winston replied while the two dogs were soon meeting.

"Well, we thought it would be nice if we stopped by here for her birthday." Alexander said.

"That's very nice of you." Winston smiled.

They smiled to each other as they introduced themselves.

"This is Winston, he's pretty much in charge whenever Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth are out," Alexander said. "He makes the best cookies. Uh, speaking of which, where are Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth?"

"I'm sorry you missed them, but they were called away to Rome, but they promised to be back in time for Jenny's birthday." Winston smiled.

"Dang." Alexandra replied.

"In the meantime, why don't I make you kids some dinner?" Winston suggested.

"That would be groovy," Tabitha replied. "I'm starving."

"Would anyone like anything special for dinner?" Winston smiled. "I'm a bit of a chef if I do say so myself."

"Not really," Alexander replied. "Whatever you want to cook, we don't care because we're hungry."

"All right, I'll let it be a surprise then, make yourselves at home." Winston smiled as he went to the kitchen.

The others smiled back as they waited in the living room.

* * *

"I know French can be difficult, but you'll get the hang of it." A brown-haired boy in tartan blue sweater with a golden crest on it with a green tie and white undershirt with dark blue pants and black shoes said as he came down the stairs with a young girl who was about seven years old now, soon to be eight.

"I sure hope so," The girl replied. She had blue eyes and short red hair worn in a short updo in a long-sleeved sky blue turtleneck with a skirt, periwinkle tights, and sneakers. "You're a great help, James."

"What're big brothers for?" The boy smiled.

The girl smiled back and hugged her brother. They soon came down the stairs and saw that they had company.

"Oh, Jennifer, James, good to see you both," Winston said to them. "You have some company."

"I see," The boy looked over before looking before gasping. "Alexander and Alexandra Cabot?!"

"Hey, James! Long time no see!" Alexandra smiled.

"Heh, hey, there," James chuckled as he hugged the twins. "Man, I can't believe how long it's been, I almost didn't recognize you guys. I feel like we haven't seen each other since that Thanksgiving Day parade."

"Tell me about it," Alexander smiled. "We nearly fell asleep before dessert."

"Ooh, too much turkey." James laughed with them.

Jenny soon walked over.

"Oh, hello there, Jenny," Alexandra smiled to the girl. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"Alexandra?" Jenny smiled back as she was a polite little girl. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Same here." Alexandra replied.

The two soon shared a hug.

"Oh, you're so pretty, just like your mother." Alexandra smiled as she hugged Jenny.

"Aw, do you think so?" Jenny smiled back.

"I know so." Alexandra nodded.

"I miss them already..." Jenny said softly.

"I'm sure you do," Alexandra replied as she knelt beside Jenny. "Maybe you'll get a letter or a phone call later."

"I would love that." Jenny smiled about her parents.

"Thank you so much for coming," James said to Alexander. "Jenny has a hard time making friends in school sometimes."

"I would love to be your friend." Kasey told Jenny.

"You would?" Jenny replied.

"Of course I would," Kasey said. "You're a little bit younger than me, but we can still be friends."

"Thanks... Um..." Jenny smiled.

"Kasey." Kasey replied.

"Thanks, Kasey." Jenny smiled.

"No problem, Jenny." Kasey smiled back.

The others smiled to that, thinking that it was adorable.

* * *

Georgette continued to look at herself in the mirror before looking over and yelping.

"Uh, relax, now, relax...' Shake said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Georgette glared as she grabbed a lamp, about to hit him with it. "You go away or I'll SCREAM!"

"Wait!" Shake told her. "Georgette, I'm your brother!"

"Shake...?" Georgette asked as she slowly calmed down. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Shake told her.

Georgette soon sniffed him after calming down and soon looked relaxed. "Oh... My... Gosh... It is you!" she then said. "Oh, Shake, I haven't seen you since I was adopted as a Christmas present."

"Is that what happened to you?" Shake asked.

"Yes, yes," Georgette nodded. "I've made some gal pal dog friends though... Very nice... A Dalmatian named Perdita and a cocker spaniel named Lady. But what happened to you?" she then asked. "Mother said that you were in Rome."

"Well, I left there for personal reasons," Shake explained. "Then, just a couple of weeks ago, I was adopted by the Cabots."

"Cabot?" Georgette replied. "I believe I've heard the Master and Mistress mention that name before on the telephone."

"Turns out they're old friends which means you and I will be seeing each other more often." Shake smiled.

"Oh, Shake!" Georgette beamed, hugging her long-lost brother. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you again in all my life! We have so much catching up to do! Oh, believe me though, being this perfect doesn't come easy."

"You always were a show girl, Sis." Shake chuckled to himself in the hug.

"Well, I always got that from Mother," Georgette smirked. "That's how she won Father."

"You were always so close with Mother." Shake replied bashfully.

"And you were always close with Daddy." Georgette smiled.

"Yes, I suppose so." Shake smiled back.

The long-lost siblings smiled to each other, glad that they were reunited at last. They soon came downstairs to see the humans as they watched TV together. Jenny held the remote as she watched to watch The Bachelor and Alexander tried to sit through it to be polite.

"It's been far too long," James said to the Cabot twins. "We should celebrate, well, Jenny's birthday is coming up though."

"I just hope your parents can come back in time for her birthday." Alexandra replied.

"I hope so too," James replied. "They went to Paris for something, probably a fashion show though. Mother just loves her fashion shows."

"She took us to one once during the Spring and we saw the catwalk up close." Jenny smiled.

"That was sure a fun time." James replied.

"Yeah, it sure was." Jenny nodded in agreement.

"So, James, any lucky girls in your life yet?" Alexander asked.

"Heh... I don't know about that," James smiled sheepishly. "I mean, uh, there are some girls who fawn over me at our school, but I'm just trying to study and keep up my grades so I can become a successful adult in the future."

"It's true." Jenny added onto that.

"I... Uh... Heh... I'm sure I could find the right girl for me someday." James said, almost nervously.

"I feel the same way sometimes." Alexander agreed.

Tabitha looked at Alexander and Valerie who both blushed a little bit which made her smirk.

"So, what's the point of this show again?" Ned asked.

"These girls all live together, and after the show, they get a rose from The Bachelor, but if they don't, they get sent home," Jenny sighed. "I think it's so romantic... I wish I could be on The Bachelor."

"You're too young to think about boys." James told his sister.

"Am not." Jenny pouted.

"You're only seven." Alexandra chuckled to Jenny.

"I'm a grown-up in spirit," Jenny playfully pouted. "Mother said so."

"Everyone, dinner is ready." Winston announced.

"Groovy! I'm hungry!" Alexander beamed.

* * *

They soon went inside the dining room and they had rich soup with fancy looking sandwiches and glasses of juice to drink. Georgette was given a very special bowl which seemed to be made out of solid gold and Shake was given a bowl as well for their own food, and they soon sat down at the table.

"You mean, you're _allowed_ on the table?" Shake asked Georgette.

"A rich pet is a happy pet." Georgette smiled innocently.

"Lucky." Shake pouted.

"Come on. Sit next to me." Georgette told her brother.

Shake looked around and soon sat at the table with his sister.

"I think Shake should sit at the table since he's a guest here." Kasey said.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess that's alright." Alexandra smiled.

Shake smiled to that in relief and ate dinner with his sister. They soon all ate their dinner after Winston served it to them and he sat down to take a small break since he worked hard all the time.

* * *

Once dinner was over, they watched a little TV before heading to bed. There were different bedrooms that the guests could stay in. Alexandra with Kasey, Josie with Tabitha , Melody with Valerie, then finally Alan, Alexander, and Ned. Shake was staying in his sister's room. Kasey was still awake as she was still, thinking about Oliver.

"Alexandra?" The redheaded girl pouted.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"I can't sleep." Kasey said.

"You're not homesick already, are you?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, no, I was thinking about Oliver." Kasey replied.

"You've been thinking about this Oliver kid a lot ever since we found you." Alexandra said.

"But he's not a kid, he's a kitten." Kasey said.

"...Oh, you found a kitten?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, I named him Oliver... I've always liked that name," Kasey replied. "I just hope he's okay. We got separated from this dog who was trying to help us, but he ditched us, and we tried to go after him."

"Well, try not to worry too much tonight, and try to get some sleep," Alexandra said. "Maybe tomorrow we can go looking for him."

Kasey sighed and looked over at the night sky, worried for her new friend. Alexandra soon gave Kasey a good night hug before letting go and went to get some sleep herself with the others while Kasey, of course, thought about Oliver.

"Oliver, please be okay." Kasey hoped.

The others soon fell asleep and eventually, so did Kasey.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at an old looking houseboat, there were five dogs. There two female Salukis who were sleeping, a gray Great Dane who was sleeping too with a tennis racket in his mouth, a bulldog who was watching TV, and a chihuahua who was listening to his music and dancing. The chihuahua soon picked up an old wallet in his mouth as he was grooving around while most of the other dogs were sleeping until he jumped on the Great Dane's nose and put the wallet away.

"Tito, stop that racket!" The bull dog complained. "I'm trying to watch the show."

The chihuahua glared to him. The bull dog was soon watching what looked like an old TV show as he found it motivating and interesting, but it was soon ruined.

"Hey, Frankie, whatcha watching?" The chihuahua smiled as he appeared in front of the bull dog. "Does he get the girl? What happens?"

"Shut up, you little rodent." The bull dog said, shoving down Tito.

"Hey, man, this stuff is boring, man. Come on, let's watch some boxing," The chihuahua named Tito chuckled. "I wanna see some action! Hey, Frankie, ¿Que paso? You're getting slow, man."

"My name is Francis. Fran-cis. Not Frank. Not Frankie," The bull dog scolded. "Francis."

"No kidding, man?" Tito scoffed. "Hey, so what did you bring in today, 'Frahn-cees'?"

"It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak." Francis replied.

"Hey, look what I got." The Great Dane smiled, showing the tennis racket in his mouth.

"Oh, good show, Einstein," Francis replied sarcastically. "Now, all we need is the court and the net."

"You think this place is big enough?" The Great Dane asked, taking that into consideration as he wasn't as smart as his name implied.

One of the female Salukis woke up, glaring at the boys. "Man, can't you keep it down?" The Saluki complained. "Me and Sis are trying to get some sleep!"

"Oh, great," Francis rolled his eyes. "We woke up the princess."

"Hey, come on," Tito said as he showed off the wallet. "What we need is some good quality stuff, man. Check it out."

"Oh, shredded leather." Francis smirked.

"Shredded wha...? What you talkin' about, man? That's a primo wallet, man!" Tito glared.

"Rubbish, you mean." Francis replied.

"All right, that does it, Frankie, man!" Tito growled at the bull dog. "You insulted my pride! That means death!"

"Behold. The runt of the litter." Francis replied

"You guys wanna mess around before I rip your eyes out if you don't shut up?" The Saluki glared at them as she passed by her sister who was slowly waking up.

"Cut it out, you two!" The other Saluki scolded. "You too, Callie."

"Sorry, Rita." The first Saluki said to her sister.

Tito complained until he then quieted down.

"Fagin's not gonna be too happy about this," Rita sighed once she saw the wallet before looking to the bull dog. "So, Francis, you got the food, right?"

"Well, no. I..." Francis stammered.

The others soon complained to him.

"It was your turn to get the food today!" Rita reminded him.

"It's newspaper burritos again!" Tito complained.

* * *

"Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans," The other dog that Kasey and Oliver had met earlier that day soon appeared and gave them the hot dogs he collected. "I'd like to introduce you to... Your dinner. Hot dogs a la carte."

"Dodger, you're the best!" Callie beamed.

Oliver was on the roof, looking around as he heard voices. The dogs soon began to eat the food they were given, feeling much better.

"So, how'd you do it this time, Dodger baby?" Rita asked the Jack Russel Terrier.

"Let me tell you, Rita," Dodger replied as he scratched himself. "It was tough. Only I could have done it."

"Well, tell us, Dodge!" Callie told him.

"Did you have to fight, man?" Tito grinned out of excitement as he ate his hot dog. "Did you fight? How many were there?"

"Picture the city: Eighth and Broadway," Dodger told them. "The crowds hustling, the traffic roaring, the hot dogs are sizzling."

"I love a story with food in it." Einstein smiled to that.

"Enter Dodger, one bad puppy," Dodger continued. "Not just out for himself, but community minded, but he's not the only one out there. Enter the opposition."

"Did you have to fight them? Huh? Huh? Huh?!" Tito asked out of excitement. "If you did, how many were there, man?!"

"Two greedy, ugly, psychotic monsters," Dodger continued before Tito gulped, trying to imagine that. "One of them with razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives, all of them hungry. He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come. Suddenly-"

Oliver soon screeched before he came crashing down by accident from the nearly broken down roof.

"Gang war! Gang war! Watch out!" Tito panicked as they all ran off before Oliver crash landed inside of an old coat. "Here comes a gang war!"

"Take cover!" Francis added.

"What is it?" Rita asked as she had Callie hide right behind her.

Francis shrugged.

"Tito, go check it out." Callie said.

"Why do I gotta check it out?" Tito glared.

"Cuz I said so and I'm a lady." Callie smirked.

"That's always your excuse," Tito complained as he walked up to the old coat to see it moving. "Hey... Check it out..." He then sniffed the coat before an orange paw soon grabbed his nose. "Ay! It's an alien!" he then ran away in fright, but it turns out that it was actually Oliver in the old coat.

Rita soon took a look with her sister. "Cool it, guys. It's just a cat." she then told the others.

"¡Mi madre, un gato!" Tito called out with a glare.

"Felis domesticus!" Francis added.

"How'd you find this place, Cat?" Rita growled to the kitten.

"I... I... I followed this dog." Oliver stammered.

"He's lying! He's lying! He's lying! He's lying!" Tito ranted only to get kicked away.

"Shut up, Tito!" Rita scolded.

"Why would a cat follow a dog?" Francis asked.

"Yeah..." Einstein added with a glare.

"You better talk, Cat, or I'll have you for dessert!" Callie threatened.

"Callie." Rita scolded.

Callie just growled in response.

"I-I just wanted some of the sausages I helped him get and he was supposed to help Kasey find her family." Oliver tried to explain.

"He's a spy, man!" Tito glared as he took out a fork and knife. "Come on, let's eat him! You're dead meat, kitty!"

"I-I saw him come down," Oliver replied before he spotted Dodger in an arm chair. "Hey! That's... Hey, that's him! O-Over there."

The others soon looked over as Dodger was watching a baseball game on the TV.

"Hey, kitty. What took you so long?" Dodger replied once he noticed Oliver.

"Relax, kid." Rita soon comforted the kitten.

Oliver looked over to see Rita winked at her and Callie just gave him a playful smirk as Francis and Einstein just laughed, being on good terms with Oliver now.

"Hey, Dodger, razor-sharp claws?" Tito laughed.

"Dripping fangs?" Francis added.

"I kind of like those burning eyes." Rita smirked.

"Hey, keep it down, guys," Dodger told them. "The game's on."

"Oh, boy, Dodger!" Tito laughed. "Top dog has to get help from a cat!"

"Well, this one doesn't look so scary." Callie chuckled as she nuzzled up against Oliver.

"That tickles." Oliver laughed from that.

"Hey, Tito, cool it, man." Dodger scolded.

"You better before you get in trouble again." Callie agreed.

"Come on," Tito smirked. "Let's see this big, bad kitty fight in action."

"Hey, Tito, look!" Dodger soon gasped.

Tito then turned his head, allowing Dodger to tackle him, as the two dogs bump into Francis.

"Oh, boy! Dog pile!" Einstein smiled before he landed right on top of his friends.

"Oh, what a bunch of overgrown-" Rita groaned in disgust before she got hit by Tito and that made her angry. "Oof! All right. That's it." she then leapt into the fray, and all five dogs continue to fight playfully.

"Hey! Don't play without me!" Callie said as she joined in on the fun while Oliver hid as a man wearing overalls and a green coat, carrying a box of dog biscuits.

* * *

"All right! All right! Knock it off! Knock it OFF!" The man told his dog friends. "What's the matter with you guys? Don't you understand? Sykes will be here any minute now!"

The dogs soon charged for him once they saw that he had a box of dog biscuits for them.

"And I don't have-" The man continued until he saw them coming. "No, no, no, no, no!"

The dogs tackled the man to the ground, the box of dog treats flying into the air and spilling dog biscuits on the floor. All the dogs paw and slobber him with love.

"No, no. Stop it. No. No. No licking!" The man laughed as that tickled, even though this was a serious matter. "What a joke! All right, settle down."

Before the happy reunion could continue, a car horn was heard honking loudly, meaning only one thing.

"Sykes!" The man soon panicked.

* * *

There were two Dobermens coming to the boat while Skyes and Katie were waiting in the limo.

"Are we gonna be here much longer?" Katie complained as she filed her nails.

"Patience, child..." Sykes told her. "Uncle Bill just has some work to take care of right now."

"Hmm..." Katie pouted impatiently.

* * *

"All right, all right. I'm coming! I'll be right there," The man called out before looking to his dog friends. "You guys, listen: Don't let me down! What do you got? Let's see what you got.

Tito then gave an old wallet to the man as he checked it out.

"It's worthless! What have you done?" The man complained in misfortune as he checked the box. "Oh, how are we ever going to pay Sykes off with a-" he then picked up Oliver as the door was being pounded open. "A pussycat?"

The man heard a banging sounded and the man turned around to find the two Dobermans growling at them.

"Oh. Look who's here, kids," The man chuckled nervously. "Company, nice doggies." he then brought his hand out to pet one of the dogs, who attempts to chomp his hand off, but missed. "I was just on my way out." he then said nervously as he left to check in with Sykes, leaving alone with the two violent dogs.

"You guys miss us?" The red-collared dog smirked.

"No, but you should rot in Hell where you belong!" Callie glared.

"Aw, don't be like that, we might start thinking you don't like us." Roscoe smirked.

"You got that right," Callie snorted. "I guess you're not as dumb as you look."

"Hm." Roscoe just smirked.

* * *

"Mr. Sykes. I, uh... He's gonna kill me," The man said nervously as he came out onto the docks to meet the man who was Katie's estranged uncle. "Hello. Oh, lovely evening. I was just saying this to your two lovely, purebred Dobermans-"

"The money, Fagin." Sykes demanded, holding out his hand.

"Actually, I've got something much better than money," The man smiled nervously. "Some luxury items that should make a considerable dent in my debt to you," he then tried to take an interest in the car so he wouldn't get in trouble. "Oh, my! You waxed your car, didn't you? Did they use the buffer on it, because I can see myself."

Katie glared at Fagin and grabbed him by his throat with her eyes glowing. "He said that he wants the money NOW!" she then demanded.

"Oh, uh, who's this? I didn't know ya had a kid, Mr. Sykes." Fagin smiled nervously.

"She's my niece visitin' a while." Sykes replied.

Fagin soon brought out his box nervously, but of course, there was no money in it.

"Boy, oh, boy... I don't want your garbage, Fagin!" Sykes groaned as he tossed the box into the water.

Fagin tried to save his items, but he was too late. "Oh, please, Sykes!" Fagin panicked. "Oh, please. Oh, please."

"I don't think you grasp... The severity of the situation." Sykes growled as he dumped his ash tray on the man's shoes.

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" Fagin yelped as he grabbed onto a rear view mirror. "I did grasp it. This is how I grasp. Look."

The mirror then broke off and fell into the harbor.

"Accident! Accident!" Fagin then panicked.

"Shall I beat him senseless, Uncle Bill?" Katie asked.

"Perhaps we can give him one last chance... Then ya can send him down the river," Sykes told his niece before grabbing Fagin. "Mr. Fagin! Now, I lent you money and I don't see it. Do you know what happens when I don't see my money, Fagin? People get hurt. People like you get hurt. Do I make myself... Clear?! Little Katie here is stronger than she looks like her mother used to be."

"Clear! Perfectly clear!" Fagin gasped fearfully.

"You wouldn't like getting me mad." Katie smirked.

* * *

**_Back in the houseboat..._**

"Ya know, Rita, I can't figure out why you or your sister'd rather hang around a dump like this when you could be living uptown with a class act like myself." Roscoe smirked to the Saluki sisters.

"Excuse me while I find a container for my joy." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Princess, don't be like that." Roscoe replied.

"Don't call me that EVER again!" Callie snarled.

DeSoto was sniffing around until he suddenly caught Oliver's scent.

"Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Francis rolled his eyes to Roscoe.

"Hey, Frankie, get down, brother!" Tito laughed to Francis's jab. "You bad, man."

"Hey, you got something to say to me, fat boy?" Roscoe glared at the bull dog in a threatening way.

Tito was about to go after Roscoe, but Einstein grabbed his tail. "Hey, come on! You guys don't scare me! Come on! Let me go!" he then glared at the two Dobermans.

"Go ahead," Roscoe chuckled. "Let him go."

"Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size?" Einstein glared.

"Like you, old man?!" Roscoe replied.

"Hey, Roscoe. Roscoe, is this us losing our sense of humor?" Dodger smirked calmly.

"Nah. I ain't lost my sense of humor!" Roscoe smirked back before destroying the TV set which scared Oliver. "See? I find that funny."

* * *

**_Back on the docks..._**

"Oh, please!" Fagin began to cry. "Please. Oh, please!"

"Three sunrises. Three sunsets," Sykes warned the poor man. "Three days, Fagin."

"Three sunrises... Three sunsets... Three days... So that's nine?" Fagin asked hopefully. "Nine?!"

"No, you idiot!" Katie glared. "Three days or you'll get to see what I can do!"

"Three?! Oh, you mean, just three days?" Fagin panicked. "Oh, my goodness! Oh, I'm having a bad day!"

Sykes blared his horn, sending a panicked Fagin falling into the Hudson River with a splash.

Roscoe soon looked over as he heard that from inside.

"Hey, hey, Roscoe!" DeSoto smirked, pulling Oliver out from the newspaper he was on. "Look what I found."

"Forget it, DeSoto," Roscoe replied. "We gotta go."

"I like cats," DeSoto grinned, ignoring Roscoe. "I like to eat 'em."

Oliver then slashed DeSoto on the nose with his claws. This made Desoto roar in pain and Roscoe went over to help DeSoto, but luckily, Dodger and his friends stood in front of Oliver, growling at them.

"Get out of our way, Dodger!" Roscoe glared.

"That's enough, Roscoe!" Dodger glared back.

The other dogs soon joined Dodger for back-up. As Roscoe and DeSoto glare at them viciously, they hear the sound of Sykes blowing his car horn.

"Run along, Roscoe," Rita smirked with Callie. "Your master's calling."

Roscoe recognized that Rita was right, as he heard the car horn continuing to blare on. "Come on, DeSoto," he then complained before leaving with his fellow Doberman. "We ain't finished, Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that cat."

"Oh, yeah? You guys don't scare me!" Tito glared as they soon left. "Come on and say it to my face! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" he then chuckled as he came back to his friends. "Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man."

Francis smirked and high-fived his little friend.

"All right, kid," Dodger smiled to Oliver before looking to the others. "What'd I tell you guys? Ol' Dodge can really pick 'em, huh?" Dodger held out his paw to Oliver, and Oliver was going to accept it, but much to his disappointment, he took his paw back.

"Too slow." Callie teased Oliver.

Oliver pouted as he looked up to her.

"Aw, come here, it's okay, Dodge is just teasin' ya." Callie smiled to him.

Oliver smiled and climbed on top of youngest of the Saluki sister. "What's your name?" he then asked.

"Callie, I'm Rita's younger sister." Callie replied.

"Callie... That's a nice name." Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, kid." Callie smiled back.

* * *

A soaking wet Fagin soon came back inside the houseboat, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, three days..." he then sighed out of depression. "How am I ever gonna come up with all that money?"

The dogs soon frowned and they came to go and see him as they could tell that he needed them now more than ever.

Dodger moved the stool closer to Fagin as Einstein grabbed his legs to put on his feet on the stool. Tito grabbed his slippers and put them on his feet. Rita and Callie grabbed the blanket and put over him.

"What's the use?" Fagin sulked. "I'll never get rid of that maniac... My days are numbered... It's three... It's hopeless and with that niece of his, I won't be able to stop him."

Einstein handed Fagin a dog biscuit with his teeth. Fagin slowly chewed on the biscuit and swallowed it.

"Thanks, you guys..." Fagin gave a small smile as that seemed to cheer him up a little. "That reminds me. I saw DeSoto's nose. Who did that?"

Callie soon came over to show Oliver to the man.

"You? You..." Fagin asked the kitten before laughing. "That took a lot of guts. We never had a cat in our gang before. We could use all of the help we can get."

Callie nodded with a small smile as that was true.

"All right. Time for bed," Fagin told the others. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Einstein soon held out a book to the man.

"Aww, no," Fagin said, but he soon changed his mind. "Oh, all right, but, just one chapter tonight. Um, let's see. Here we are. Here we are. Chapter seven," he then cheared his throat as he read aloud to the animals. "_'Sparky stopped and he rolled in a field of wildflowers. The dandelions tickled his nose 'til he laughed out loud. And then, something caught his eye. It was Bumper the Rabbit. Sparky jumped to his feet, and ran toward Bumper, barking loudly. Woof. Woof'_," he then looked to Francis who looked at him. "Well, _you_ try it sometime."

Francis cleared his throat and then barked.

"Well, that's because you're a dog," Fagin said to the bull dog before he continued to read the book. "'Sparky knew that Bumper would run and that he could chase him over the field, but Sparky would never catch him or hurt him, because Sparky was not that kind of a dog'."

Eventually, they all fell asleep after a while and Oliver went to go sleep with Dodger which made Rita smile before falling back asleep with the others.

* * *

It was a peaceful evening for everyone. Well, almost. Skyes dropped Katie off in front of the Plaza Hotel doors.

"Shall I see you again tomorrow?" Sykes asked his niece.

"You bet!" Katie smiled.

"Good... You have a good night now," Sykes replied. "Good evening, dear."

"Thank you..." Katie smiled as she seemed to have fun even though her uncle was a brutal and terrible man. "Finally, someone understands me... I used to date a guy who thought he got it, but he was wrong... That's probably the last time I trust Derek Scratchnsniff." The blonde girl went back to her hotel room and she sighed in relief that her family was still in bed sleeping so she went to her room and went to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning soon came for everyone.

"I want Frosted Flakes from Room Service!" Tinker smiled.

"We'll see, son, we'll see." Garrett said once he got out of bed with Kelsie.

"Should we get Katie up?" Allie asked.

"No. No. Just let her sleep." Kelsie said.

"That's probably a good idea," Garrett replied. "You know Katie needs all her beauty sleep."

"Right." Allie rolled her eyes slightly.

"So, how about we all go out for a while?" Garrett suggested.

"Yaaay!" Tinker cheered to that idea.

"I'll leave Katie a note then." Kelsie replied.

The others soon went to get going as Kelsie wrote a quick note to leave for Katie as she was still sleeping.

* * *

Two hours later, Katie woke up and looked around to see that her family was gone a note was on the table that said they went out and wont be back for a while. She rolled her eyes slightly as she ate breakfast, showered, and got dressed then headed out, thinking about her uncle.

"I don't know why they think he's a bad guy," Katie commented to herself. "Typical parents..." she then heard a voice which made her turn around to see that it was Kasey and Alexandra, walking together. "Oh, great."

"I think I want some scrambled eggs..." Kasey said. "Do you think they have some at the buffet?"

"Most of the hotels I've been to have," Alexandra replied. "Sometimes they have hard boiled eggs."

"Good, 'cuz I'm hungry." Kasey smiled.

"Hey, wait for me." Alexandra smirked.

Kasey was running ahead in front of her sister, but as she saw Katie she yelped, trying to stop herself. It was too late, she and Katie were now on the ground.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Katie snapped. "YOU JUST RUINED MY PANTS!"

"I-I-I'm sorry." Kasey stammered.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Katie glared.

"HEY!" Alexandra snapped.

Katie turned around, glaring at the former mean girl. "WHAT?!"

"You better leave my sister alone." Alexandra glared.

"Or what?" Katie scoffed.

Alexandra soon grabbed Katie and threw her against the wall with a snarl.

"Alexandra, it's okay, I'm fine." Kasey said softly.

Katie slowly got up, glaring at them with her eyes glowing white. "I warned you, didn't I?" she then remarked.

"Oh, wow, you can turn into a big giant monster, big whoop, it's not like I haven't seen that before." Alexandra deadpanned.

Kasey whimpered and then hid behind her sister.

"It's okay, Kasey, she's just full of hot air." Alexandra said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" Katie growled, grabbing Alexandra by her collar.

"Oh... I'm sorry... Let me TALK INTO MY MICROPHONE!" Alexandra growled back before she Hulked Out.

"You're a monster too?!" Katie asked in surprise.

Alexandra just growled to her. Kasey peeked out from behind Alexandra.

"So, unless you want your pretty face smashed in, I suggest you stay away from me and my little sister or else I will NOT be responsible for my actions," Alexandra glared to Katie. "I don't care what kind of monster you are, just do as I say, or you're getting a face full of gamma radiation."

Katie glared back at Alexandra growled, flexing her claws, looking like a wild animal.

"Ooh... Claws... It's almost like you aren't human." Alexandra still deadpanned.

"You're really pissing me off!" Katie snapped. "I'm gonna rip your ugly face off, then I'm gonna make that little brat pay!"

Kasey soon whimpered.

"Then do it already! I dare you!" Alexandra glared.

"Alexandra, please, I'm scared." Kasey whispered softly.

Alexandra looked over and her glare softened as she went over and picked up her little sister. Katie soon fell to the floor with a glare.

"I don't care who or what you are, but stay away from my sister." Alexandra lightly growled as she consoled Kasey.

"Whatever." Katie replied.

"I mean it or you'll get an Alexandra Smash!" Alexandra continued.

Katie just rolled her eyes to that. Alexandra soon took Kasey over to the others who came to the lobby.

* * *

"Man, Ned, you sound like you have crazy adventures in that school of yours." Alexander commented.

"You have no idea." Ned chuckled.

"We always have a good time though, don't we, Ned?" Tabitha asked him.

"Yeah, especially when Moze is overprotective of you like a mom." Ned commented.

"Moze sounds like an interesting girl." Josie said.

"I've known her a long time." Ned smiled about his best girl friend.

"She's also my best friend, next to Frida." Tabitha added.

"I'm just glad you're doing so well." Josie smiled back to her little sister.

"I just hope Mom and Dad are okay back in Riverdale," Tabitha said. "I kinda left them to go live with Ned and his family after I left The Pussycats."

"I just talked to them and they said that they are coming down to visit Nicktropolis." Josie told her sister.

"That's awesome!" Tabitha beamed out of excitement.

"I look forward to meeting them." Ned commented.

"Oh, it's gonna be so much fun!" Tabitha beamed. "They're the best, Ned."

Alexandra soon came over with Kasey and Shake barked happily to the redheaded girl.

"There you are," Alexander said to his sister. "What took you so long?"

"We ran into trouble, but we're fine." Alexandra told him.

Kasey soon calmed down before smiling and hugging Shake.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Alan suggested. "I'm starvin'."

The gang smiled and headed down to get breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fagin was riding on a mo-ped with the dogs and Oliver riding with him in the shopping cart.

"This is the big one. We've got two days to do or die," Fagin told his group of dogs. "Dodger, you keep an eye on the new kid. Show him the ropes. I don't wanna put any undue pressure on you, but... As you march off to do your duty, I want you to keep one thing in mind."

CRASH! Luckily no one was hurt, but Fagin kept talking with them.

"Dead men do not buy dog food!" Fagin continued as he went to do his own work. "So, big smiles and get out there... And fetch!"

The dogs and Oliver got out of the cart as Fagin drove off, leaving them by themselves to do their work.

"All right, if Mr. Sykes doesn't see some cold hard cash, we're going to be Doberman chow. Come on!" Dodger told the others.

The dogs and Oliver followed after their leader onto the street.

"Let's start on Columbus Avenue." Dodger continued.

"What kind of work do you do?" Oliver asked them.

"Investment banking, man," Tito replied. "Didn't you read about us in the Wall Street Journal?"

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Captains of Industry." Francis nodded.

"Gosh! Can I be one too?" Oliver smiled.

"Hey. When you got your pals, you got all ya need." Dodger smiled back.

"Okay, Dodge," Rita replied before looking to Oliver. "We gotta clean you up, child, and give you some on-the-job training."

"Just stick with us, kid, and you'll have nothing to worry about." Callie added.

Oliver smiled as he joined the dog company who were his new friends, though he missed Kasey a little since he got separated from her. Oliver and the dogs seemed to bond very well with each other as they got to work down the streets together of New York City. They even protected him from a stray dog. Oliver then attempted to bark at the dog which made them all laugh before they ran off.

"Hello?" Dodger smirked once he saw a limousine. "What have we here?"

"All right! A chauffeur shuffle!" Tito beamed.

"All right, listen up," Dodger told the others. "Einstein, give me a fender bender with two lights. Tito, you're in charge of the electronics. Rita, Callie, and I work the crowd. Francis?

"I know," Francis replied. "My public awaits."

Callie rolled her eyes from that slightly.

"Hey, but what about me?" Oliver smiled out of excitement. "What do I do?"

"You help Tito." Dodger told him.

"All right! Come on, gato," Tito smiled happily to the kitten. "Uncle Tito will show you how it's done."

"Ready? Go!" Dodger then told the others as they soon split up.

Oliver and Tito hopped on the limo, unknowing that James, Jenny, and the others were in it.

* * *

"Jenny, we got a letter from Mom and Dad." James smiled.

"Oh, goodie, what does it say?" Jenny smiled back.

"Here, maybe you'd like to read it." James smiled to his sister.

Jenny soon took it and began to read it for a while about their parents being away in Paris before Alexander, Alexandra, and the others had come to see them. "Guys, listen to this. "'After a little sightseeing, we left Paris by car for the con, confer'-"

"Conference, Jennifer." Winston helped her.

"Oh, yes," Jenny smiled and soon continued. "'Conference ...in Rome on Wednesday. Children, I'm afraid your father and I won't be able to make it'-" she then continued to read before she became sad and stopped reading.

"What's wrong?" James asked his sister.

"...Mom and Dad don't think they can make it back home in time for my birthday." Jenny said softly.

"Oh, don't worry," Winston tried to soothe the rich girl. "I-I'm sure they'll be home for your birthday."

"I doubt it..." James muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "They _always_ do this!"

"Now, James, you know that your parents work hard and love you." Winston told him.

* * *

Out on the street, Einstein runs into traffic and slams his head on the limo door.

"What was that?" Jenny asked as that startled her.

"I-I don't know, but, but now, don't be alarmed," Winston said before honking his horn by accident and soon went to leave the car. "I'll be right back."

"Run, Sparky... Woof... Find Bumper..." Einstein muttered in a daze.

Francis stood in front of the limo and cleared his throat, acting like he was dying, then fell on the ground. Tito and Oliver peaked behind the limo, sneakily going inside.

"Why me? Today of all days." Winston sighed to himself as he soon went to go out the limo as the two snuck in.

"Hey, check it out, man. Beep, beep," Tito chuckled as he came to the steering wheel. "Hey, forget Fagin, man. Let's take this baby to Atlantic City."

"What have I done?" Winston frowned as he went over to Francis, looking upset.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" The woman next to him scolded.

"I-I'm sure he's fine... Just a little stunned," Winston replied. "Go on. Shoo. Run along."

Francis didn't get up as he was playing dead.

"Hey, Tito. What can I do?" Oliver asked.

"Well, uh... Why don't you be a lookout, man?" Tito suggested. "Yeah, that's it. Be a lookout."

"Okay," Oliver smiled before looking confused. "Uh... What is a lookout?"

"Aye!" Tito grunted as he tried to get to work, but was having trouble. "Look, just look out the window. Make sure it's still daylight, okay?"

The kitten climbed on top of the limo, looking around until he saw the window being rolled down. "H-Hey, Tito? I think I saw something." Oliver said nervously.

"Hey, stop hasslin' me, man!" Tito ignored him as he continued to work. "I only got one more wire, okay?"

"But... B-But..." Oliver stammered until he accidentally stepped on the ignition which electrocuted Tito.

The car lights flash repeatedly, and the windshield wipers glide against the windshield, surprising the crowd and Winston.

"What's going on here?" Winston asked out of confusion.

Tito ricochets out of the limo and into a set of trashcans. The electricity shocking Tito travels up a streetlight and shocks its bulb, which falls out of its socket and lands on Einstein's head, shattering in pieces. Einstein regains consciousness.

"Let's get outta here!" Dodger told the other dogs.

* * *

"Something screwy is going on here..." James said as he held onto his own letter which he kept hidden from the others as it was a secret.

Oliver was shown to be tangled up in the wires.

"Oliver!" Kasey gasped as she knew that kitten anywhere.

"Oh, you poor kitty," Jenny cooed once she saw the kitten. "Here. Let me help you." she then untangled Oliver from the wires.

"Jenny... James... Are you and the others alright?" Winston panted.

"We're fine, Winston old man," James smiled. "It seems though Jenny's made a new friend."

"Hi, Kasey!" Oliver beamed to the redheaded girl.

"Oliver, you're all right," Kasey smiled. "I was worried about you."

"You know this kitty?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, his name's Oliver, he's my new friend." Kasey smiled to the rich girl.

"Is he yours?" Jenny asked.

"...You know what? You can adopt him as a birthday gift." Kasey decided.

"Oh, Kasey..." Alexandra said softly.

"I already have a new pet, Alexandra," Kasey smiled. "Besides, Oliver might be happier with Jenny."

"We'll have to ask Mom and Dad first though." James reminded.

"I'm sure that they won't mind." Jenny smiled.

* * *

The dogs were in the alley, looking around for their new friend.

"Where's the kid?" Callie asked.

Tito was soon coughing up some smoke. "He must still be in the car, man!"

The limo soon drove off.

"Oh, that poor little kid." Rita frowned, feeling worried.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito!" Dodger scolded the chihuahua.

"Yeah. Well, it's hard to watch anything when you're getting barbecued, man." Tito coughed with a glare.

"What are we gonna do, Dodge?" Callie asked.

"Tito, come with me," Dodger suggested. "The rest of you... Get back to Fagin."

Dodger and Tito chase after the limo by hopping across various cars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny and Winston have arrived back at their house for the day. Jenny brought Oliver inside with her.

"Now, really, Jenny," Winston told the young girl. "We can't just take in a stray off the street."

"Ooh, he looks a little hungry, Jenny." James said to his little sister.

"I'll feed him and take care of him." Jenny smiled.

Dodger pulled Tito back before he did anything stupid.

"Come on, we better get him something in the kitchen." James suggested.

"Okay!" Jenny smiled to her big brother.

"Ah. I know you're growing attached to the little fellow, but do try to understand," Winston told the girl as he took off his sports coat. "Your parents left me responsible for you and your brother."

"They won't mind. Really," Jenny smiled before looking to the kitten. "Don't worry, Oliver. I'll take care of you."

"Georgette is not going to like this," Winston muttered to himself as he went upstairs to the female poodle's room to wake her up. "Rise and shine, Georgette. Your public awaits." he then told her before walking off.

A curtain rises around a pillar, decorated with poodle statues and a staircase that leads to Georgette's revolving bed. The pampered poodle yawned as she got up out of bed and in her bed robe and crawls down the stairs to her bedroom mirror, which lights up automatically. She gasps at the bangs in her eyes and the curlers in her hair. She soon began to prep herself up for the day since Jenny and James were home from school.

* * *

James was seen reading a letter to himself with a small smile before hugging it.

"Uh, who's the letter from?" Josie asked.

"Oh! Um... A friend of mine..." James blushed. "A very good friend of mine. His name's Tom."

"Tom who?" Tabitha asked.

"Why?" James asked, almost defensively.

"Come on, tell us more about this guy." Tabitha replied.

"Hm... All right then... We're all friends here," James replied. "His name is Tom Geddis, and I know what you're thinking, but yes, he's that same one who runs that fashion blog with Jen Botting."

"Oh, I know him well," Alexandra replied. "He's a childhood friend of Meg Griffin's."

"So, you know him?" Josie asked James.

"Yeah, we write letters to each other once in a while," James replied. "We're very, very close."

"It's true." Jenny added as he made some food for Oliver.

The teenagers seemed to think something about James and Tom's relationship of being more than just friends, but didn't want to say anything since Jenny was probably too young to understand. They soon came into the kitchen after James read his letter from Tom to see how Jenny was doing with Oliver as Kasey was also there.

"Wait 'til you taste this," Jenny smiled to Oliver. "It's a secret recipe I just invented."

"Uh-oh." James smirked playfully.

Winston walked by the kitchen for a few second before looking back to see Jenny making a huge mess in the kitchen. "My goodness!" he then gasped. "Jenny, don't you think a tin of Kitty Chow would've survived-?"

"Now, now, Winston, it'll be fine." James told him as the phone began to ring.

"Oh, brother." Winston sighed before he went to the living room to answer the phone.

"And for ze kitty, the house specialty, Oeufs a la Jenny avec Cocoa Krispies." Jenny smiled, imitating her own French accent, as she made a special meal for the kitten.

Oliver soon smiled and decided to try the food.

"Mwah!" Jenny kissed the air like a French chef.

"Jenny, James, it's your parents!" Winston called out from the other room.

"Really?" James asked. "What do they want?"

"They want to talk to you of course." Winston told him.

"All right then." James then smiled.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" Winston asked the Foxworth siblings.

"Ladies first." James decided.

"Oh, James." Jenny smiled and hugged her brother.

They soon went to talk to their parents, telling the others they would be right back.

* * *

"Oh, yes, sir. I do assure you everything is absolutely hunky-" Winston smiled to Mr. Foxworth on the phone before seeing the poodle walking up to the door. "Georgette, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he then warned before going back on the phone. "Uh, everything's fine here."

Georgette went into the kitchen and was shocked about Oliver eating from her dish bowl. James smiled to Oliver as he went off to go with Jenny, passing by Georgette.

"A cat! What is the meaning of this?" Georgette snapped. "Bark, bark! Winston! Bark, bark, bark!" she then began to seethe as no one came to help her. "I guess I'll have to handle this myself. Hello~" she then cooed to the kitten.

"Hello." Oliver replied.

"I, um, hope you won't think me rude, but do you happen to know... Out of whose bowl you're eating?" Georgette grinned to him.

"Yours?" Oliver guessed.

"Aren't you a clever kitty?" Georgette grinned. "And do you have any idea whose _home_ this is?"

"I... thought it was Jenny and James's." Oliver replied.

"Well, it may be Jenny and James's house, but everything from the doorknobs down **IS _MINE_!**" Georgette smiled at first before snapping at him.

Jenny soon walked in so James could have a turn on the phone with their parents.

"Oh, Georgette. I see you've met Oliver," Jenny smiled to the poodle. "Isn't he cute? I've got great news. Mom and Dad just said I could keep him. I'm sure you two are gonna be the best of friends."

Georgette smiled innocently to Jenny before chuckling wickedly to Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, Mom, everything is fine," James said on the phone. "Jenny is being taken care of and is in good hands. We even have some friends here to celebrate her birthday."

"That's nice," Mrs. Foxworth replied. "Now, um, James, I know you might be a little upset about us not being able to come home right away, but... Can we trust you with a secret, especially from your sister?"

"...I suppose so." James said.

"Well... Your father and I are in trouble," Mrs. Foxworth told her. "We've got into some money trouble, and I'm afraid it's going to be hard to come home, so after our romantic weekend, we ran into this trouble. We don't want Jenny to worry, so could you please not tell her?"

"Um... I suppose I could... I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." James laughed weakly about his own secret while talking to his mother on the phone.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mrs. Foxworth replied. "And I'm sorry that we won't be able to make it for her birthday."

"It's okay, Mom," James said. "I understand."

"Try to have fun with your friends, we'll be back as soon as we can." Mrs. Foxworth said.

"Okay, bye, Mother," James said before it was time to hang up. "Kiss Kiss." he then hung up once it was time and let out a depressed sigh before forcing himself to smile so Jenny wouldn't worry as he came back to see her.

"You're such a good big brother." Alexandra smiled.

"I try my best." James smiled back.

* * *

Outside of the Pawn Shop, Rita, Callie, Einstein, and Francis were waiting for Fagin to come back out. That was when Dodger and Tito ran to their friends.

"Where's the kid?" Rita asked.

"We tailed him all the way up the Park," Dodger panted. "We never had a chance."

"You should see this place, man," Tito added. "There's gotta be, maybe... 200 people livin' there."

"You guys, we can't let the kid take the heat for us." Rita told them.

"Yeah, man," Tito frowned. "If we don't get him, they're gonna torture that kid."

"What in Heaven's name are we waiting for?!" Francis gasped.

"But what about Fagin?" Callie asked.

Fagin showed the storekeeper a watch, but it turned out to be a broken watch. The store owner looked unimpressed while Fagin grinned nervously.

"Alas, our beleaguered benefactor bearing the brunt of our futile endeavors." Francis sighed.

"Gimme a break!" Tito complained. "Speak English, Frankie!"

"Francis, _Francis_, **Francis**!" The bull dog corrected out of anger.

Dodger went over to the two, breaking them apart. "Cool it!"

Tito blew a raspberry at the bull dog which made Dodger look at him and Tito turned his head innocently.

"Now we got work to do," Dodger told the others. "First, we'll spring the kid. Then, we'll take care of the old man. All right?"

"Yeah! That's right, man! He's family! He's blood!" Tito agreed.

"Here, here!" Francis added.

"Okay, troops. Our mission begins at daybreak," Dodger told them as he came up with a plan. "Einstein, go up to the door. Francis, you're our..."

The others listened to the plan so that they could save Oliver.

* * *

**_Back at the Foxworth's house..._**

"Jenny, I think it's time for your piano practice." James said to his little sister.

"Huh? Oh, okay," Jenny said as she went into the living room before looking back to the others. "Excuse me, guys."

"I hope her teacher's better than Nicktropolis's music teacher, Mr. Gibson..." Tabitha said. "He's so... Weird."

"You're so lucky that your school's music teacher is Sunny Bridges." Ned said, turning his head over to Alexandra.

"He is a pretty cool teacher." Alexandra replied.

"Maybe we could meet him the next time we visit Cartoon Network City." Tabitha said.

"That would be cool," Alexandra smiled. "It's kind of admirable that he stopped being a major celebrity to teach some students what he knows about music."

"Jenny's music teacher is a man named Professor Williams," James told them. "He's a very amazing teacher."

"I think I heard about him," Alexandra said. "Dee Dee told me that she and her brother Dexter had lessons from that guy once."

"Yep," James nodded. "He's one heck of a music teacher."

* * *

Oliver went over to Jenny as she was about to practice her piano.

"Oh, Jennifer, I don't hear any practicing." Winston called from the other room.

"All right, Winston," Jenny giggled as she picked up Oliver. "I gotta practice now, Kitty," She then began her music lesson, but then she heard an off-key sound she looked over to see Oliver was playing with the keys which made the redheaded girl giggle. "Oh, you want to practice too," Jenny smiled to Oliver before they played the piano together and she soon began to sing to herself. "You and me together, Will be forever, you'll see, We two can be good company, You and me, yes, together we two together, That's you, Forever with me, We'll always be good company, You and me, yes, together we'll be~"

Georgette looked disgusted as soon as she saw Oliver with Jenny. She looked over to see her brother crying over the music.

"It's so beautiful." Shake sniffled.

"Yeah, yeah." Georgette said.

"What's your problem?" Shake frowned.

"Nothing. I just don't like cats. Like you." Georgette replied.

"I don't like them, but-" Shake was about to say until he soon hid a smirk. "Wait... You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous over that little furball?" Georgette replied. "Don't be ridiculous."

"No, no, I think I know when my sister is jealous," Shake smirked to her. "You're just jealous you aren't the center of attention anymore. You know, Georgette, I think you and Oliver would make good friends if you would let yourself."

"Not in a million years!" Georgette rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Shake shrugged.

Georgette just harrumphed and walked away with her brother following her with a smirk. Jenny smiled to Oliver as they played together.

"She plays so well for her age." Kasey said.

"Not to mention her singing." Alexander added.

"Yeah, she has a gift," James smiled. "Too bad she has stage fright though, I think she would be great at Carnegie Hall someday."

"Or America's Got Talent," Tabitha added. "She would definitely win on that show."

"It would be nice, but she just gets so shy and nervous around crowds." James said.

"I get the same way too," Kasey understood. "Especially when there's so many people watching you."

* * *

Later on, after piano practice, they began to walk through Central Park. Jenny and Oliver spent sometime together, such as riding in a boat across the pond, using a stick to run through the bars. An old couple saw what she was doing. Jenny smiled bashfully and curtsied, and Oliver even bowed to them. The old couple then smiled back and walked away.

Then they got ice cream. Jenny shared her ice cream with Oliver. Unfortunately, the kitten got ice cream on his nose everyone laughed from that. Jenny and Oliver rode in the horse carriage together. Later on, Jenny bought Oliver a collar since she technically owned him now. Oliver looked in the mirror and smiled, hugging her in gratitude. James smiled as he was glad his sister was happy. It seemed official that Oliver was going to stay with Jenny from now on.

"She was always such a happy baby... She's going to be a happy lady in the future." Alexander said.

"Oh, I just know it," James said as he helped Oliver into his new collar. "A perfect fit!"

Jenny smiled as she soon hugged Oliver and nuzzled against him as he purred in her hold.

* * *

Later on that night, it was time for bed since Jenny and James had school tomorrow. Jenny was singing the song she sang today during her piano practice as she was climbing up to her bed. Oliver soon went to climb into bed with Jenny.

"Good night, Kasey." Jenny smiled.

"Night, Jenny," Kasey smiled back. "Thanks for letting me sleep in here with you."

"No problem, Kasey," Jenny replied. "What're best friends for?"

"Best friends?" Kasey smiled, feeling touched.

Jenny smiled back and nodded. Kasey smiled to that as she felt happy to have a best friend as she was getting comfortable to fall asleep. Winston smiled to this and he turned the light off, shutting the door quietly. It seemed to be a good night for everyone.

* * *

At the hotel where the Kaboom family was, Kelsie appeared to be trying some deep breathing and yoga since Katie was gone, though she was thinking about her past, and not just about her brother being a loan shark, but something else that her family didn't know about except for her husband.

"Something wrong, honey?" Garrett asked his wife.

"I'm just trying to relax..." Kelsie sighed. "Trying not to think about Bill too much. I don't know how he even got our number back home."

"I don't understand it either, but he won't find us here." Garrett coaxed.

"Do you know where Katie went off to?" Kelsie asked him.

"I thought she went to the Mall with some friends," Garrett shrugged. "Allie took Tinker with her though to pick up the pizza I ordered."

"Hmm... It's getting late." Kelsie commented.

Allie and Tinker soon came through the door with their pizza.

"All right, Tinker, let's see if New York City pizza is better than Chicago style." Allie chuckled to her little brother as she carried the pizza box in.

"I can't wait to eat it." Tinker smiled.

"Have you two seen your sister?" Garrett asked them.

"No, sorry, Dad," Allie said. "I've been with Tinker all day. I thought maybe she was here getting beauty sleep or at the Mall."

"No, she hasn't." Garrett replied.

"I'm getting worried." Kelsie added.

"Well, knowing Katie, she's probably fine..." Garrett said to her. "She takes after you after all, dear..."

"Don't remind me of that..." Kelsie said softly. "I could never yell at Katie though... I... I don't wanna hurt her feelings or anything... I don't wanna be a bad mother."

"Kelsie, you're not a bad mother if you discipline your children properly," Garrett told his wife. "My mother always did that, and look at how I turned out."

"But we all know what she can do when we make her mad." Kelsie reminded.

"Yes, but you know you can do the same if you stand up for yourself," Garrett told her. "Let's not worry about it now, let's have some dinner with the kids."

"Alright, and let's save a slice for Katie." Kelsie nodded to that.

The family soon sat down to have some pizza even though Katie was not there with them, which they didn't want to admit, was actually kind of nice. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie before going to bed. Katie walked in and they all looked over to her. She didn't say anything but just went in the bedroom to go to bed.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Garrett commented.

"At least she didn't explode." Kelsie muttered.

"Thank goodness for that." Allie commented.

Tinker nodded in agreement. They continued to watch the movie until it was over, though Kelsie still had a lot on her mind about her brother whom she didn't want the kids to know about.

* * *

After the movie was over, the Kaboom family went to bed. Kelsie seemed to have a bit of trouble sleeping though as she seemed to flash from human to a monster, but she didn't transform as it was another secret kept from the family. She thought about standing up to Katie, but she didn't want to seem like a bad mother even though her husband told her it might be a good idea since Kelsie was a lot more like Katie than anyone else knew.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Kelsie whispered to herself as tears ran down her face.

* * *

The next morning soon came. Kelsie went to take a shower that morning before everyone else woke up.

"So this is where Frodo and the others put the ring in Mount Doom." Allie smiled, showing her book to her younger brother.

"That sounds so cool!" Tinker smiled back to his favorite sister.

"It is!" Allie smiled back.

"Morning, kids." Garrett greeted.

"Morning, Dad!" Allie and Tinker greeted back.

"What're you kids up to?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, Tinker was asking about Lord of the Rings, so I was just showing him." Allie smiled.

"It's a really good book." Tinker added.

"That's nice." Garrett smiled to them.

Kelsie walked into the living room, looking a little tired. "Morning, everyone..." she said.

"Morning, dear." Garrett replied.

"Morning, Mom." Allie and Tinker added.

"Are you okay, honey?" Garrett asked.

"I just have this strange feeling..." Kelsie said. "I'm not sure what it is, but I don't like it."

"I'm sure it's nothing, dear." Garrett replied.

"You've said that before." Kelsie muttered slightly.

"I know, but I just don't want the kids to worry," Garrett said to her. "That's all."

Kelsie soon went to get some coffee to help wake herself up.

* * *

Katie soon woke up herself and went to get ready for the day in the bathroom as today seemed to be a normal day so far. "I still can't believe that they think Uncle Bill is a bad guy," she said to herself. "I don't think he is."

Her cell phone soon rang.

"Hello?" Katie said as she answered the phone. "Oh, hi!"

"Hello, dear, I just thought I'd check up on you." Bill smiled on the other end.

"Everything is fine, but I think my parents are getting suspicious about me coming home late." Katie replied.

"Oh, those are just parents, they think you're a little girl." Bill said.

"You have no idea..." Katie rolled her eyes. "I think they're the reason why I can never keep a boyfriend. It's all their fault."

"Listen, would you like to stay with me tonight?" Bill offered.

"I would love to." Katie smiled.

"I was sure you would," Bill chuckled. "Not to mention Roscoe and DeSoto miss you a lot."

"I miss them too, they're fun to play with," Katie replied. "But... What about my parents?"

"You just leave them to me." Bill told her.

"Um... Well, okay..." Katie shrugged.

"I suppose I can trust you with learning more about my job, but I'll tell you once you come over," Bill said. "I can't say it over the phone."

"Fair enough, Uncle Bill," Katie said. "I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Great, dear. I'll see you soon." Bill said before hanging up.

"You got it." Katie agreed.

* * *

The family gathered together with a light breakfast.

"I'm going out!" Katie told her family as she walked off, taking a piece of toast on the way out the door.

"Just wait a minute, young lady." Kelsie spoke up.

"Ugh! _What_, Mom?" Katie replied. "I just said I'm going out!"

"I need to talk to you." Kelsie said.

"It can wait." Katie said.

"N-No, it can't..." Kelsie said as she tried to be assertive. "K-Katie, you are going to sit down, and we are going to have breakfast as a family, and then I need to speak with you. Okay?"

"I said I'm going out." Katie ignored her mother's request.

"A-A-And I said you are going to sit down." Kelsie replied.

"**DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID, MOTHER?!**" Katie snapped. "**I SAID I'M GOING OUT! YOU'RE ALWAYS TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!**"

"No! I don't know why you are always coming home late!" Kelsie replied.

"It's none of your business!" Katie growled.

"Katie, you shouldn't talk to me like that, I am your mother!" Kelsie said as she tried to sound assertive for once.

"Then stop treating me like a child!" Katie glared. "I am a teenager!"

"Katie, as long as you live under my roof, you live by mine and your father's rules." Kelsie said.

"**NEWS FLASH! WE'RE NOT AT HOME! I AM GOING AND YOU WON'T STOP ME!**" Katie snapped at her mother before storming out.

"Oh... I was so close!" Kelsie cried as she felt like a failure. "I'm such a bad mother!"

"Oh, no, honey," Garrett soothed as he hugged his wife. "You're not a bad mother."

"I was _so_ close to doing it..." Kelsie frowned.

"It's okay, honey, it'll be all right, I'll help you out." Garrett comforted.

"Thank you, dear," Kelsie replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Kids, your mother needs some personal time, so after breakfast, why don't you go to the city?" Garrett suggested. "Just keep your cell phone on you."

"We will, Dad, don't worry," Allie smiled. "Let's eat."

Garrett smiled back and they all ate breakfast as a family, but without Katie.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have school so we could hang out," Jenny said to Kasey. "I'll see you later though, okay?"

"Okay... Have a good day." Kasey smiled.

"Thanks. You too." Jenny smiled back before hugging her.

"We will see you guys later." James added.

"Behave in school, you two." Winston told them.

"We will." James replied.

"Bye, guys. Bye, Oliver." Jenny said as she got on the bus with her brother.

"Hi, Jenny. Sit over here." A girl said to the redheaded girl on the bus.

* * *

As soon as the bus leaves, the Company peeked out of the bushes.

"All right, listen up," Dodger told the others. "We checked it out. All we gotta do is..."

The dogs heard some thumping, and they looked at the window to see Winston beating something with a rolling pin (or so they thought).

"Aw, man, he's dead meat now." Tito frowned.

"_I'll_ handle that ruffian." Francis offered.

* * *

"Body slam! Body slam! Oh, come on, you fool! Hit him! Hit him!" Winston jeered as he watched some wrestling on TV.

"Never would've taken this guy as a wrestling fan." Melody giggled.

Winston heard the door bell rang, which made him groan as he went to answer the door, but it turns out to be Einstein ringing the doorbell.

"Ein, get out of there!" Dodger told the Great Dane.

"Hm?" Melody looked over, looking curious.

"Huh?" Einstein blinked before he then ran for cover from Winston, who opens the door.

"Huh? Yes? Who is it?" Winston asked before seeing Francis there, lying on the ground and playing dead. "Oh, my..." he then noticed it was the same bull dog from yesterday as he got his face licked. "You!"

Francis grabbed Winston by his apron and pulled him down as Winston chased him down with the rolling pin while the rest of the dogs sneaked inside.

"Winston, what's going on?" Alexander asked.

"I... I don't know!" Winston said as he struggled a bit as the other dogs rushed inside the house.

"Do you need any help?" Alexander asked.

"That would be nice." Winston replied.

"Oh, shoo!" Alexander called out to the dogs.

"Man, I never have this much trouble with Sebastian!" Alexandra cried out.

"Yeah, well, he's one cat!" Tabitha reminded. "This is a bunch of dogs!"

"Dodger?" Kasey asked.

"Hey, it's that kid from the other day." Dodger recognized.

"¡Miralo this place! Check it out!" Tito smiled out of interest.

"Chagall. Matisse," Francis gasped as he looked at the paintings on the wall before wagging his tail. "These are all masterpieces."

"Huh, this place looks pretty nice," Rita said out of interest. "I mean, how bad off could it be here?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Kasey asked Dodger.

"We gotta save the kid," Dodger said. "We're his friends."

"Kid?" Kasey asked.

"You know. The kitten." Callie replied.

"Well, his name's Oliver now, and I'm sorry, but he belongs to Jenny now." Kasey told the dogs.

"Forget it, kid. He belongs with us, and we're apart of his family, so get out of our way." Callie demanded.

"Callie!" Rita scolded.

"What? It's true." Callie replied.

"Hey, man, if this is torture, chain me to the wall." Tito smiled as he sniffed a cigar.

"Tito!" Dodger called.

Tito looked over to see Winston trying to get back in, but the door was locked.

"We're here for the kid, remember?" Dodger told the chihuahua. "Now, let's get him and go."

"You can't!" Kasey cried out.

As Dodger and the gang sniff around for Oliver's scent, Georgette was sitting upstairs in her bedroom.

* * *

"'I love you, Oliver. Play with Georgette'," Georgette mimicked Jenny before fuming in anger as she put on her perfume. "I'd like to play with him, all right! The little fur ball!" she then noticed Dodger standing next to her and panicked before barking out. "Who are you?! What do you want?! Winston!"

"Whoa, there. Calm down." Dodger said before wincing as he heard the mirror shatter.

"That would be 13 years of bad luck." Shake pointed out.

Alexandra and Alexander soon helped Winston back inside with their friends.

"You guys!" Kasey cried out.

"Not now, Kasey, we have work to do." Alexandra told her little sister.

"But Alexandra-" Kasey frowned.

"I'll play with you later." Alexandra replied.

"I don't wanna play, it's-" Kasey frowned. "Is anybody listening to me?"

No one seemed to be listening and Kasey pouted as she walked off on her own.

"Don't come any closer!" Georgette panicked. "I knew this would happen one day."

"You're barkin' up the wrong tree. It's not you I'm after." Dodger reassured her.

"It's not? It's not?! Well, why not? What's the problem, Spot? Not good enough for you?" Georgette calmed down before looking angry. "I mean, do you even know who I am?" she then showed her trophy and ribbon collection. "56 blue ribbons. 14 regional trophies. Six-time national champion!"

"And you forgot humble." Shake added.

"Who asked you?!" Georgette glared.

Shake grinned sheepishly to his sister.

"Ooh, and we're all very impressed. Right, guys? Very impressed." Dodger remarked to his friends as soon as they came in the room.

Tito soon sniffed Georgette which made her yelp until he kissed her paw. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito."

"Get away from me, you bug-eyed creep!" Georgette demanded. "WINSTON!"

Tito sighed as he was in love, but he wasn't the only one. Shake looked over at Callie and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Excuse me, uh, sister. Who's Rex?" Rita smirked once she saw a picture of one of Georgette's many admirers.

"None of your business!" Georgette glared, slamming down the photo.

Francis was now eating Georgette's bon-bons on her bed, when Georgette angrily glares at him.

"And you, Tubby, _off_ the bed!" Georgette glared.

"Man, you really need to calm down." Callie said to the poodle.

Einstein began to sniff some perfume.

"Sorry, but my sister, uh, really values her personal space." Shake smiled nervously to the Saluki dog.

"And who are you?" Callie asked him.

"I'm Shake: Georgette's brother." Shake stated.

"Hm... So you're a little frou-frou too, huh?" Callie smirked.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that." Shake smiled nervously.

"Hmm... I think you are." Callie replied.

"Well... I... Um..." Shake stammered.

"All right! That does it!" Georgette soon lost her patience. "You yo-yo's clear out, and I mean now! Winston!" she then began to bark for the human.

"Relax, champ," Dodger told her. "We'll leave as soon as we get our cat."

"If you think I'm intimidated by a bunch of flea-bitten, dog-pound rejects-" Georgette glared until she heard what he said and smiled innocently. "Your cat? How stupid of me. You must be the friends he keeps talking about. Yes."

"Georgette?" Winston's voice soon called. "Is something not quite right?"

* * *

"I think those dogs are gone." Alexander said.

"Probably." Alexandra shrugged.

"Excuse me, I better check on Georgette." Winston told them as he came up to the poodle's bedroom.

* * *

Rita, Callie, and Dodger, who had a plant on his head, were acting like statues while Francis and Einstein were hiding underneath the blankets. Georgette and Shake smiled innocently to Winston. Winston, confused, leaves the room and shuts the door, which Tito is hanging from by his headband.

"Shh. Quick. Before he comes back. Follow me." Georgette whispered to the others as she came to Jenny's bedroom.

Oliver was sleeping there like an angel on the bed.

Rita began to have a change of heart. "Look at him, Dodger. I mean, let's just forget the whole thing."

"No, no, you can't do that," Georgette replied. "You don't understand. The poor dear is traumatized."

"Georgette?" Winston called.

"Huh? What?" Oliver muttered as he slowly woke up.

Georgette soon flung Oliver into a pillowcase which is held in place by Francis and Einstein.

"Something weird is going on around here." Valerie said to the others.

"Now, get going," Georgette told the dogs, trying to rush them out before Winston and the teenagers would see them. "Hurry. Use the fire escape."

"Will I see you again, Callie?" Shake asked.

"Maybe." Callie smirked to the male poodle.

Shake blinked in surprise before letting out a sheepish grin on his face.

"There's no time for long goodbyes, but, uh, here's something to remember me by, baby." Tito smirked to Georgette before giving her a kiss.

Georgette slapped Tito which made him fall off of the fire escape. Callie rolled her eyed and shook her head to Tito's misfortune, but he still looked like he was in love with the poodle.

"Ooh, I think she likes me, man!" Tito beamed as he went to follow them back home.

* * *

They went back to Fagin's place, celebrating for a job well done, but Oliver came out of the bag, looking confused.

"What's going on, you guys?" Oliver asked.

"Just the rescue of the century," Dodger smiled. "You should've seen Frankie handle that butler and those people."

"Rescue?" Oliver asked, feeling confused.

Francis gave a howl out of victory and smiled to himself. "I was rather good, wasn't I?"

"And how about Tito and Miss Six-Time National Champion?" Dodger chuckled.

"Hey! Hey! But... But... I-I don't understand, you guys?" Oliver replied.

"You okay, kid?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oliver said.

"Hey, sure he is! He's back with his Uncle Tito!" Tito beamed.

"I was happy there," Oliver pouted. "Why did you guys take me away?"

Dodger and Francis looked at each other in confusion.

"But we rescued ya, kitty," Einstein said. "We brought you home."

"But... Well, I-I have another home now, and someone who loves me." Oliver frowned.

"What do you mean, kid?" Dodger replied. "You're in the gang."

"But... But..." Oliver frowned.

"The gang means family," Dodger continued. "We risked a lot to get you outta there."

"Look, I'm sorry, but all I ever wanted was-" Oliver tried to explain.

"What? This place isn't good enough for you anymore?" Dodger replied. "Don't wanna mix in with the riffraff?"

"No, no. I like you. I mean, I like... I like every one of you, but... But there was a little girl... I just wanna go back." Oliver said as he was trying to get them to understand.

Rita sighed once she realized that Oliver was right. "We never should've took him, Dodger."

"Dodger, please..." Oliver pouted.

"You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door." Dodger replied as he began to feel upset from what the kitten was saying.

"But he just got here." Einstein pouted.

"Go on!" Dodger told Oliver. "Nobody's stopping you!"

"Hey, uh, Dodger, man, uh, lighten up." Tito said nervously.

"You lighten up!" Dodger snapped. "If he doesn't like it, let him go."

Oliver sadly took one last look at the company and at Dodger, who refused to see him leave. Then, Oliver climbed up the stairs until Fagin comes in.

"Oh, it's hopeless," Fagin moaned as he picked up Oliver before noticing something different about the kitten. "What's this? So that's where you've been! Looks like you're doing all right for yourself, Oliver. Your owner probably spends more money on catnip... Than we do on food in a month. He's probably worried sick about you. All alone in that big house with only his money to comfort him. Only his millions and millions of dollars to-" he then realized something. "That's it! We're saved! Oh-ho-ho. What a plan! Ah, yes! Uh, paper! Paper! Whoo, it's so great." he then began to write out a letter for the Foxworth family, namely the man of the house, Gregory, James and Jenny's father.

* * *

Back at the Foxworth house, everyone helped clean up the mess that the street dogs had left behind.

"Mom... Dad... I have something to tell you... No..." James sighed as he tried to get something off his chest, though he seemed to struggle. "Um... Hey, Mom and Dad... You're very nice people, and you're busy, so I'll try not to take up too much of your time... Uh..."

"Hey, guys!" Melody smiled once the Foxworth siblings came back home.

"Hey, Melody." James smiled back.

"Hi, there!" Jenny smiled before looking around, going upstairs to her room to play with the kitten. "Oliver? Oliver!"

Georgette was watching TV and snacking on Bon-Bons in the living room.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Jenny called out before checking under her bed. "Oliver, I'm home. That's funny," she then came to her pet dog. "Georgette, help me find Oliver. Oliver! Oliver!"

"Oh, where could he be?" Georgette feigned worry before looking into the fish bowl. "He's not here."

"You know, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send him back." Shake said.

"You, be quiet." Georgette told Shake.

"Georgette, Oliver seemed so happy with Jenny," Shake said. "Maybe I should tell the others."

"Oh, yeah, like you can talk to humans," Georgette smirked. "What Jenny doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Somehow, I feel like that's going to bite you on the butt in a minute." Shake warned his sister.

"Oh, please, what could happen?" Georgette rolled her eyes.

The others began to help Jenny and James look for Oliver as Georgette soon put Oliver's food bowl in the trashcan.

"There's a letter." Jenny said.

"Is it from Tom?" James asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not sure who it's from," Jenny frowned to her big brother. "Something terrible has happened. They've kidnapped Oliver."

"Oh... Sweetie..." James frowned back sadly for her.

"Who kidnapped him?" Alexandra asked.

"Someone named 'Fagin'." Jenny replied.

Georgette was heard snickering, but Jenny thought the poodle was crying.

"Oh, Georgette, you loved him too," Jenny soothed before hugging her poodle. "Don't worry. We're going to get him back."

Georgette gasped while Shake smirked as he knew that his sister would get some sort of comeuppance for what she had done.

"I'm going with you, Jenny!" James said.

"Me too!" Kasey added.

"What do we do?" Jenny asked.

"Okay, you get your piggy bank, I'll get some of my own money, and get your coats," James said. "I have to go with you, Jenny, you're my little sister. I promised since the day you were born I was going to protect you and make sure nothing happened to you."

"Oh, James... Thank you..." Jenny said before hugging him as she went to get ready.

"Kasey, I should go with you in case there's any danger." Alexandra told her little sister.

"We should all go with you guys," Josie added. "You'll probably need all of the help you can get."

"That's a good idea," James agreed. "Georgette and Shake should come with us too."

"This map is a little hard to read." Valerie said as she looked at the map with the others.

"Oh, good, I thought that was just me." Melody said.

"It looks like a five-year-old drew this." Alexander commented.

"Or Melody." Alexandra added.

"My art teacher did say I draw like a four-year-old." Melody smiled with a giggle.

"Well, we'll have to try the best that we can with this." Ned said.

"I just hope Oliver is okay," Tabitha frowned. "For Jenny's sake."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Ned smiled to her calmly.

"Come on, everyone, we better get going." James said.

"Right!" The others replied.

* * *

Kelsie was eventually sitting in Central Park to clear her mind, but unknown to her, her brother was in the hotel hallway where the family was staying in and he had Roscoe and DeSoto by his side to nab the rest of the family, but didn't know that his sister wasn't there. She began to think about her life and what was going on lately, and not just with this trip, but with her whole life. She was always usually a calm and quiet woman, but she was very different at youth, especially around Katie's age.

"If only they knew about me," The brown-haired woman sighed. "If I did tell them, they might leave me out of my life."

"You know that's not true, Garrett loves you for who you are and he accepted you, even after he saw what happened, even if the kids don't know about it," A voice told the brunette woman. "Kelsie, you should know that discipline doesn't make you a bad mother, it keeps your kids straightened out from making a big mistake. If anyone's a bad mother, it's your sister-in-law."

Kelsie looked around before seeing an elderly woman appear which made the young woman gas as it was her mother-in-law, Marianne Kaboom who was one of the nicest old ladies you could ever meet.

"You've seen what she does to little Mindy," Marianne told Kelsie about her sister-in-law. "You're not a bad mother at all, you just have to remember the big, strong, independent woman you once were."

"I guess so, but if only they knew the truth about me." Kelsie replied.

"You're not listening to me," Marianne reminded her. "Garrett already knows, and I'm not just talking about your brother. Kelsie, I know I wasn't there for most of your childhood, but I've been like a mother to you ever since you started dating my son when you were in high school. You should show that side to Katie so she'll straighten out, or you could send her to a boarding school. I know you're scared of hurting her, but you shouldn't let her boss you around like that because of her little issue... Last time I checked, you had a bit of the same problem brought on because of your brother."

"I guess you're right, Marianne." Kelsie replied.

"I'm always right." Marianne smirked playfully.

Kelsie rolled her eyes slightly, but gave a small smile before looking over. "I didn't know you were in New York City." she then said.

"I always go where I'm needed." Marianne smiled back.

Kelsie smiled to that before she and Marianne went into the hotel to go back in the room, and she soon unlocked and opened the door. "Garrett? Kids? I'm back!" she then called out. "Where are they?"

"Oh, my..." Marianne said once she saw that the furniture was knocked over and there appeared to be a mess in the room like it had been robbed or something like that.

"Oh, no... What happened...?" Kelsie frowned. "Allie? Tinker? Katie? Where are you?!"

"They're gone." Marianne frowned back.

Kelsie soon found a note and picked it up. "'_Dear Kelsie, whether you like it or not, I hope you don't mind that I invited the husband and kids for a long overdue family reunion'_? OH, NO!" she then panicked. "Bill took them! He's been in New York the whole time!"

"It's all right, dear," Marianne soothed her daughter-in-law. "We'll find them and rescue them."

"I can't believe he would do this... I've told him so many times to leave me alone!" Kelsie cried out before ripping the paper in half with her two hands. "That makes me sad... Also a little mad... Very mad..." She then nearly growled like Katie as her eyes seemed to flash white briefly before she cupped her mouth to calm herself down. "Oh, excuse me."

"It's all right, dear," Marianne said. "We better find them and hurry."

"I can't get mad... I just can't get mad..." Kelsie said.

Marianne sighed. "Kelsie, it's all right to get mad sometimes... It's best not to let those emotions bottle you up," she then said. "Maybe Katie will be so happy to see you though and she'll listen to you from now on."

Kelsie smiled as that sounded nice, but they soon went to get going since Bill had her family held hostage, at least it seemed.


	8. Chapter 8

In Bill's limo, Garrett, Allie, and Tinker were in the limo with Roscoe and DeSoto, growling at them about to attack them if they did anything funny.

"Please let us go!" Allie cried out.

Roscoe and DeSoto growled and barked loudly to keep her quiet.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be let go eventually," Bill told her. "I just have to get to work first."

"Daddy, I'm scared." Tinker whimpered.

"Don't worry, son. Everything will be okay." Garrett soothed.

"Shows what you know, Garrett." Bill replied.

"What have you done with Katie?" Garrett glared. "That's what I'd like to know!"

"Let's just say that Katie is on my side now." Bill smirked.

"Liar!" Allie glared. "Katie would never do that!"

"Oh, wouldn't she?" Bill replied before looking over. "Dear, you wanna tell them or should I?"

Katie soon came out with a smirk with her hands on her hips.

"Katie!" The Kaboom family gasped.

"You guys never understood me... Why couldn't you guys be more like Uncle Bill?" Katie replied.

"You mean a crook and a loan shark who's threatening to kill your own family?" Allie glared. "I knew you had issues before Katie, but this is just pure evil, even for you!"

"You guys never cared about me!" Katie glared back.

"Of course we do, honey!" Garrett replied.

"No, you don't!" Katie glared.

"Katie, I really don't like this attitude," Garrett said. "What happened to the little girl who couldn't wait for me to get home from work? What happened to the little girl who would always help Mom bake cookies? What happened to the little girl who was always well-behaved and could do no wrong?"

"That was a long time ago," Katie said. "Lately, you two have been paying more attention to Allie and Tinker than with me!"

"You know that's not true," Garrett frowned. "Your mother and I love all of our children."

"LIES!" Katie snapped.

"That's not true! Mom and Dad love all of us equally!" Allie said.

Roscoe and DeSoto growled loudly to keep her quiet.

"It's true though!" Allie cried out.

"Katie, you know that babies need love and attention, but we never stopped loving you just because Allie and Tinker were born." Garrett frowned to her daughter, trying to get her to understand.

"You guys don't understand me like Uncle Bill does." Katie said.

"Oh, Katie..." Garrett frowned.

It seemed hopeless for the Kaboom family.

* * *

Later on, Fagin was soon coming.

"This is an airtight plan, Sykes. Sweet and simple. I ransom the kitty, and you get paid in full tomorrow," Fagin rehearsed to himself. "I'll even toss in a little extra for your patience. Whaddya say? It's my final offer. Take it or leave it." he then pushed the buzzer to the warehouse where the loan shark was.

"Yeah, who is it?!" Bill demanded.

"Oh!" Fagin gasped.

The camera moved towards Fagin.

"Fagin, it's you," Bill said to that. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Oh! Good question. But listen... If you're busy, we can drop by some other time." Fagin chuckled nervously.

"Don't be silly. Just push the door." Sykes replied over the intercom.

The door buzzed which made Fagin grunt, trying to pull the door open.

"I said PUSH!" Sykes replied sharply.

"Ooh!" Fagin yelped before he got the door open and he and Dodger board an elevator that takes them down to the lower floor.

"Aw, great, it's the hobo again." Katie scoffed.

"Now, now, Katie, I need him to do me a favor, you remember." Bill told his niece.

"Yes, Uncle Bill, I remember." Katie replied.

The phone soon rang.

"Yeah? Oh, hey." Bill smirked once he answered his phone.

* * *

Fagin soon came in with Dodger as Katie stood beside her uncle. Katie glared at Fagin, ready to attack.

"Not yet." Bill told her.

Katie then did her best to restrain herself, but Dodger glared with a light growl as his canine instinct told him that she wasn't a nice girl.

"What do you mean? You start with the knuckles," Bill said on the phone before pausing to see the man. "Ah, Fagin. Do come in. I'll be right with you," he then went back on the phone as Fagin hid Oliver in his jacket. "Yeah. No, you don't kill him yet. Huh? Yeah. And then, what's-what's the last thing you do? You put on the cement shoes. Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that's right," he then laughed. "Come on. Hey, don't worry about it."

Bill hung up the phone and it startled Fagin after he tried to put the wheel back on the car. "So, Fagin... Did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?" he then grinned darkly.

"Sykes, I've got an air-tight k-kitty-Plan... Plan!" Fagin smiled nervously. "It's sweet and simple... The plan."

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy." Bill sighed impatiently.

"Let's just take this from the top." Fagin said nervously.

"Roscoe and DeSoto growled at him.

"What... What am I gonna do with you, Fagin?" Bill glanced at the man in disappointment.

"I-I got this kitty." Fagin said.

"Fagin, you don't got the money..." Bill groaned before snapping his fingers.

"What's he supposed to do with a stupid cat?!" Katie glared.

Roscoe and DeSoto soon began to attack Fagin once Bill released them.

"Oh... No, no, no!" Fagin cried out from pain.

Dodger leapt in to save Fagin and attacked Roscoe and DeSoto, but he took several hits and blows from the two Dobermans.

"Stop! Please, Sykes, please!" Fagin cried out, but he was being ignored right now. "Sykes, I'm getting your money tonight! It's coming tonight! Please. It's from a rich cat... I mean, a cat from a rich family's paying... Ow! They're coming tonight with the money I owe you, uh, to get the cat back!"

"Uncle Bill, shall I attack him?" Katie asked.

"Not now..." Bill said as he snapped his fingers to stop his dogs from attacking. "Hey, I think there's hope for you yet."

Katie looked disappointed at first.

"I'm proud of ya, Fagin," Bill said before checking Oliver's collar tag to see his new home address. "Yeah, you're startin' to think big. You've got 12 hours."

Fagin soon observed Dodger's wounds and glared at Sykes, hurt.

"And, Fagin?" Bill said as he began to light up his cigar. "This is your last chance. Katie, make sure he goes through with it."

"Sure thing, Uncle Bill." Katie grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh." Fagin muttered.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the New York City docks..._**

Jenny was trying to follow the map, holding James's hand with her free hand as he held her hand and Georgette's leash.

"'Turn left... right when you get to the big propeller'," Jenny tried to read the map, but struggled. "Oh, Georgette, I can't read this. It says... No, that... No, that's not right. It's left. Oh, guys, where are we? I think we're lost."

"We're not lost, we have a map." Melody giggled.

"Melody, now's not the time for laughing." Alexander scolded slightly.

Georgette looked exhausted and tired.

"I told you that karma would come back to bite you on the butt, and it did." Shake said to his sister.

"Oh, shut up!" Georgette glared, whacking his face with her tail.

"Ow!" Shake yelped, rubbing his face after being hit.

"Stay close, everyone," James said. "It's creepy down here."

Georgette whined slightly as they walked along.

"Stick close, Georgette." Jenny told her pet dog.

* * *

On the other side, the dogs were watching Fagin pacing back and fourth freaking out.

"He's late. I drew a perfectly good map," Fagin sighed as he checked his watches. "Well, there was a few smudges on it, okay. I went outside the line with the green crayon, but not that much."

Dodger soon limped on his way to rejoin his gang.

"Oh, Dodge." Rita frowned.

"Hey, Rita, they never laid a paw on me." Dodger smirked to the Saluki.

"Ooh, wait. What if he comes, and he's huge and mean?" Fagin began to worry about meeting the man of the Foxworth family, but he wouldn't since he was currently away with his wife.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jenny spoke up, coming to the man.

"It's the FBI! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I was framed! Oh-ho-ho! Whaa-" Fagin panicked before he soon turned around and noticed that it was Jenny. "Listen, little girl, this is a tough neighborhood. You'd better go home."

Tito smirked at Georgette and made a kissy face which made her roll her eyes.

"We can't. We're lost." James told Fagin.

"Aw, gee. Lost. Well, I'd help you, but I'm kind of busy right now," Fagin frowned. "What're you doin' down here anyway?"

"I came to find my kitty." Jenny told him.

"Your kitty?" Fagin asked out of shock.

"Somebody stole him." Jenny pouted.

"B-But, uh, are you sure?" Fagin replied nervously as he began to feel guilty. "Maybe you made a m-m-mistake."

Unknown to them, Bill and Katie were watching them in the car.

"No, somebody stole him for sure." James replied.

"They sent this note too." Josie frowned, showing the note.

Roscoe and DeSoto growled lowly together.

"Easy, boys." Bill told his dogs.

"See? Now we're lost," Jenny frowned before bringing out her piggy bank as the coins rattled on the inside. "Look, I even brought this to get him back."

Fagin face-palmed, feeling even more guilty. "You brought your piggy bank?"

"It's all I have!" Jenny cried.

"That's awful." Fagin frowned.

The teenagers just looked upset for Jenny because there wasn't much else to do, but they showed the money they had to help her out so that she could be with Oliver again.

"I know, and what kind of a person would steal a poor, little kitty?" Jenny frowned to Fagin.

"But I... I mean, maybe he... Maybe he was up against the wall; at the end of his rope?" Fagin smiled nervously to help make Jenny happy, but it was no use, she was just crying and James hugged her out of comfort. "He must have been a poor, desperate man."

"It's still wrong," Jenny cried. "I'm so scared, I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!"

"It's okay, Jenny, everything will be all right." James coaxed.

I don't know what to do either!" Fagin cried out.

"You seem troubled, sir." Alexander commented.

Jenny broke down in tears, as Fagin walks to a darkened area of the dock to think it over, his left foot being wrapped around an anchor rope and his right foot stuck in a bucket. Now, Georgette began to feel remorseful for Oliver being sent away.

"You okay?" Shake asked his sister.

"What have I done?" Georgette frowned. "If I hadn't tossed him out, this wouldn't have happened."

"What?!" Kasey asked her.

Georgette cupped her muzzle. "I forget that she can understand us." she then said to her brother.

"Georgette... Why...?" Kasey frowned. "Why did you let them take Oliver?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Georgette cried as she became emotional. "I was just jealous! I thought he was gonna steal Jenny and James from me!"

"Georgette, you know that Jenny and James would never do that to you," Shake replied. "They love you."

Georgette whimpered before trying to hug Kasey.

"Oh, poor dog." Kasey frowned as she hugged Georgette back.

Fagin watched as everyone began to leave until he suddenly had an idea and pretended to just find Oliver in a box so he wouldn't end up coming off as a bad guy and soon got their attention again. "Hey! Guess what?"

Jenny and the others then looked at him.

"I found a little, lost kitten," Fagin chuckled as he soon brought out Oliver to Jenny. "I don't know; take a look. Maybe he's yours."

Jenny gasped and then hugged her kitten. "Oh, Oliver! Oliver!"

Everyone smiled at the sweet moment before it was interrupted by a flash of light.

"Sykes!" Fagin panicked.

"Who?" Alexandra asked.

The limo looked like it was going to run them down.

"Sykes! I was gonna-Yaaah!" Fagin cried out before he got tangled in the anchor rope as the bucket lands on his head. "Hey! Hey, wait! What're you doing?"

Jenny and James were soon both grabbed.

"Let us go!" James cried out.

Oliver was soon tossed out the window.

"Oh, no! Jenny! James!" Alexandra cried out.

Katie rolled down the window and gave the former mean girl an evil smirk.

"Okay. That's it. I'm getting that Blondie." Alexandra glared as her eyes suddenly turned green.

"No! No, wait! You can't do this!" Fagin cried out to Bill.

"Keep your mouth shut," Bill glared, choking him with the bucket. "Consider our account closed."

"It looks like we win, losers." Katie still smirked.

"Not for long." Alexandra snarled as they rode away.

"We gotta save Jenny and James!" Josie told the others.

"That blonde is making me angry!" Alexandra snarled. "REALLY! _REALLY_ ANGRY!"

"Here we go again." Alexander commented.

"Look, Alexandra, just calm down, and we'll find them, I promise." Alan told the girl.

Alexandra looked over with a sharp glare.

"I know, you're mad, we all are, but if we work together, we can stop them." Alan told her.

"Please, Alexandra? For me?" Kasey added.

"So I'm just supposed to stand here while they get away?" Alexandra glared.

"We didn't say that, Alexandra, before we do anything we need a plan!" Valerie reminded.

"Then make one!" Alexandra demanded.

"Don't rush us," Valerie said. "We'll make a plan right now."

Alexandra looked like she was still angry.

"If you wanna rush in without a plan, then fine, I'm just saying USE YOUR HEAD INSTEAD OF YOUR MUSCLES FOR ONCE!" Valerie scolded.

Alexandra soon slowly calmed down. "Fine, but the first thing I'm doing is pummeling that Blondie." she then said.

"That is fine," Valerie replied. "Do what you wanna do after we rescue Jenny and James."

"Ugh... What happened...?" Oliver asked as he felt kind of woozy after waking up.

"You okay, kid?" Dodger asked.

"Jenny... He took Jenny! A-A-And her big brother!" Oliver soon cried out.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back." Dodger replied.

"You... You will?" Oliver asked.

"Hey. 'Absitively', kid." Dodger replied.

"Come on, man, let's go!" Tito told the others. "Come on! Let's get 'em, man!"

"All right... Let's do it!" Dodger replied.

"It looks like we might have a team to help us out." Kasey said to the others, seeing Dodger and company.

"Good, we'll need all the help that we can get." Valerie said.

"We're gonna listen to a bunch of dogs?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Alexandra soon smiled. "Oliver, your new friends can help out!"

"Yeah!" Oliver added before looking to the gang. "Will you help us?"

"We sure will, kid." Callie replied.

"I know it's weird to ask animals for help, but just trust me on this." Kasey told the others.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tabitha replied.

And with that, the dogs, Oliver, and the teens ran off to recuse Jenny and James, leaving Fagin by himself.

"Wait! Come back! Stay. Sit. Wa-Wait! Come back!" Fagin cried out.


	9. Chapter 9

They soon came over to the warehouse.

"Oh, man. It don't look good." Tito commented.

"It's all locked up, Dodger." Francis frowned.

"What are we gonna do?" Kasey asked.

"All right. There's gotta be some way in," Dodger said as he looked around before finding a way for them in. "Yeah. Francis."

* * *

In Bill's office, Jenny was heard whimpering.

"Now, don't cry, little girl," Bill chuckled to her. "They only eat when I tell them to."

"So, you're a rich boy... Are you gonna inherit your family's fortune?" Katie smirked to James.

"I guess so?" James shrugged, feeling uncomfortable around her.

"Then you won't mind sharing it with me?" Katie said.

"Huh?!" James gasped.

"When we get married of course." Katie said.

"Uh, I'm not marrying you," James replied. "I don't even know if I WANT to get married."

"Oh, we're getting married whether you like it or not!" Katie glared.

"But I don't even know you!" James glared back.

"You can get to know me!" Katie glared. "What is it you don't like about me? Is it my hair?"

"No..." James said.

"Is it the way I LOOK?!" Katie glared.

"No, it's-" James said.

"Is there something you hate about _ME_?!" Katie glared.

"Well, not before, but-" James said.

"**THEN WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!**" Katie snapped.

"**BECAUSE I'M GAY!**" James told her.

"WHAT?!" Katie snapped.

"I. Am. Gay!" James told her. "I like guys, not girls!"

"Why?!" Katie asked.

"Uh, because my body _wanted_ me to?" James replied before looking down to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll find a great guy, but I'm just not interested in girls that way. In fact, I'm really close with my friend Tom. I'm hoping to come out to my parents when they come home and I could maybe date Tom."

"I don't believe it!" Katie snapped.

"Well, you better believe it, sister, because I don't like you that way." James replied.

"I'll make you love me," Katie glared. "I always get whatever I want."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but it doesn't work that way," James glared back. "I don't care what you do, but I'll never love you."

Katie soon growled as her eyes turned bright white, but James didn't seem to care.

* * *

Kelsie and Marianne were soon on their way over to the warehouse.

"Remember, Kelsie, just because you stand up against Katie or get mad at her for acting out won't make you a bad mother," Marianne soothed her daughter-in-law. "You can save your family."

"Thank you, Marianne for helping me." Kelsie said to her mother-in-law.

"But of course." Marianne nodded.

They soon stopped, seeing the kids and the dogs. Shake looked over and came in front of Kasey protectively.

"What's wrong, Shake?" Kasey asked, comforting her dog.

"Someone is coming." Shake remarked.

"He's right," Callie said as her ears were twitching. "There's like two people coming."

"Oh, no!" Tabitha cried out.

Kelsie and Marianne soon came over.

"Uh... Hi?" Ned replied.

"Um, hello, what are you doing here so late at night?" Kelsie asked them.

"Our friends Jenny and James Foxworth have been captured by that Bill Sykes and your daughter, Katie." Alexandra explained.

"I knew it! I should've known!" Kelsie cried out. "Bill DID get to Katie! I just can't believe she thinks he isn't hurting anyone being a money grubbing loan sharking mobster!"

"Take it easy," Josie told the woman. "What's going on?"

"Bill is my brother." Kelsie said.

"Are you Mrs. Kaboom's mother?" Tabitha asked Marianne.

"No, I'm her mother-in-law," Marianne said. "I usually help out Kelsie when I can..." she then smiled softly. "She was always like a daughter to me, even before she and Garrett got married."

"But why didn't you tell your kids sooner?" Alan asked.

"I didn't want to frighten them, especially Tinker, he's just a little boy, but now he's captured my family and tricked Katie into thinking that he's a good guy." Kelsie replied.

Marianne gently patted her on the back.

"So, your daughter saw your brother do criminal activity and she thinks he's a good guy?" Melody asked as she sounded mature for once. "What is WRONG with her?!"

"For once, I agree with Melody," Tabitha added. "Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say."

"He's just using her after he heard he heard of what she can do to use her as a weapon." Kelsie frowned.

"How does he know about it anyway?" Josie asked. "That Katie can turn into a monster when she gets angry enough?"

"Because I used to do the exact same thing when _I_ was younger." Kelsie revealed.

"What?!" Everyone, minus Marianne, asked.

"Nobody knows about it," Kelsie sighed. "Not even my husband."

Marianne nodded as she was the only one who knew.

"I didn't want Katie to be scared of me, so I never yelled at her or called her out for her bad behavior," Kelsie frowned. "Eventually, Katie started showing signs of turning into a monster when she'd get angry enough, and I found myself unable to because I didn't want to hurt her. I was hoping she would outgrow it."

"Just like me." Alexandra whispered to that.

"Now you know the truth," Kelsie said to them. "You may go ahead now and shun me. I'll understand."

"No, we're not gonna do that because you're not the only one who can turn into a monster when angry enough." Alexandra replied.

"Oh, don't try to make me feel better." Kelsie said.

"Kelsie, I am tired of you feeling sorry for yourself, you have to buck up a little." Marianne told her daughter-in-law.

"But I-" Kelsie bit her lip.

"You're the adult and she's the teenager!" Marianne interjected. "You need to act like the adult and show her some discipline!"

"Man, you're hardcore, Granny." Alan chuckled to Marianne.

"I try my best," Marianne smirked. "Never mess with Granny."

"...You're right, Marianne," Kelsie soon said. "I need to show her that I am the adult."

"That's the spirit, dear," Marianne replied. "Now let's go save some friends and family."

"The question is... How do we get in though?" Kasey wondered.

"Francis, you all set?" Dodger asked the bull dog.

"Farewell, Dulcinea." Francis said, becoming a bit melodramatic.

"Francis!" Rita, Callie, and Einstein called.

"Frankie!" Tito added.

"Peasants." Francis rolled his eyes.

"Maestro?" Dodger asked as he looked over to Tito.

Tito performs a drum roll on a trash can lid using his tail.

"Ready, kid?" Dodger asked the kitten.

"Yeah!" Oliver replied.

"Go!" Dodger soon signaled.

Francis gave a salute and did a cannonball on one end of the plank, catapulting Oliver right inside the building.

* * *

Bill heard something as he was working on paperwork. "Roscoe... DeSoto..." he then growled.

Both of the dogs soon snarled. Oliver gasped and found a good hiding place to get away from them.

"What are you gonna do with us?!" Garrett asked.

"You'll find out later." Bill smirked.

"You won't get away with this!" Allie told her uncle.

Tinker blew a raspberry with a glare.

"SILENCE!" Bill snapped.

"No, we won't because someone will come and rescue us, you monster!" Allie replied.

DeSoto sniffed and growled around.

"Come on, DeSoto." Roscoe demanded.

* * *

As soon as the coast was clear, Oliver found a bottom window and opened it to let to the Company and Georgette in.

"Hey, there's a lady present." Tito stopped them.

"Oh, brother." Callie groaned to that.

"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners." Georgette smirked.

"After you, my little croissant." Tito told Georgette, feeling love struck.

"Good grief." Francis deadpanned.

* * *

Inside of the warehouse, the others soon began to sneak in while looking for Jenny and James.

"And remember, be quiet," Ned told the others. "I do stuff like this with Moze and Cookie all the time."

They heard a scream which alerted Roscoe and DeSoto.

"I broke a nail." Georgette whimpered.

Francis rolled his eyes to that. "Oh, rubbish."

"What did you call my woman, man?!" Tito glared.

"Freeze!" Dodger told the others.

They soon saw a security camera whirring.

"Tito, time to go to work." Callie told the chihuahua.

"Right!" Tito replied as he climbed up on top of the security camera and chewed off the wires, but unfortunately he got electrocuted.

Shake winced as that looked painful and he looked nervous like when he used to be with Flick the Flea.

* * *

One of the monitors focusing on the gang blacks out in Bill's office.

"Yeah. Oh, that's funny, Mr. Winston, but I don't think you really appreciate the situation," Bill chuckled as he was on the phone. "Somebody could get hurt. Just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his children: Jenny and James."

"Let us go!" James demanded.

"You shut up!" Katie told him.

Jenny looked at one of the monitors and looked hopeful as the others were going to save them.

"Look, I'm not going to love you," James said. "You can throw a pity party all you want, it's just not going to happen. I'm gay!" he then looked over. "Wow, it's not so hard to say now that I finally let it out... Maybe I can tell Mom and Dad once they come back home."

"Ughhhh..." Katie groaned to that, feeling beyond annoyed. "I'm going to make you pay for this! You have no idea what I can do!"

"I don't care," James said. "You think whining and crying and throwing a tantrum will let you get your way? You're acting like a child. ...No, you know what? A toddler. My sister is seven, and she's more mature than you are."

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Katie snapped.

"I'm not afraid of you." James replied.

"How about NOW?!" Katie glared as she began to turn into a monster to show him. "**YOU AFRAID OF ME NOW?! NOW I'M A BIG SCARY MONSTER!**"

"Oh, you mean like you _weren't_ before?" James replied. "I don't find you scary, I find you a little pathetic that you have to yell and scream just to get what you want. I think that's more sad than scary."

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU FROM WHERE YOU STAND!**" Katie threatened.

James just glared at her, not saying anything.

"**HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?!**" Katie glared.

"Whatever... Like anything matters..." James sighed. "I'll just wait for karma to strike you down."

* * *

Unknown to them, the others were there watching, especially Alexandra who glared angrily at Katie.

"Okay, listen up. Tito, Francis, Shake I want you..." Dodger said before whispering a plan.

DeSoto soon woke up, sniffing something. "You smell that?"

Roscoe soon sniffed with him before smirking. "Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time."

Shake grabbed a old pizza box, Tito grabbed a hat while Einstein rolled the chair outside.

* * *

Bill was on the phone smirked, but he heard the window knocking which made him turn around. "What the...?"

The dogs were shown, acting like a pizza delivery guy to distract the loan shark.

"Didn't order any pizza." Bill glared as he cocked his handgun.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Tito told the others once he was distracted.

Bill went outside and went to a different direction. "Those dogs..." he growled.

* * *

Unknown to them, the others sneaked right inside. Oliver soon mewed as he came out to the kind little girl who was going to be his new owner.

"Oh, Oliver! I thought I'd never see you again." Jenny smiled tearfully to the kitten.

"Are you guys okay?" Alan asked the siblings.

"We're fine," James replied. "Luckily we weren't hurt."

"Intruders!" Katie snapped.

"You're gonna get a beating now!" Alexandra replied.

"You've always been a pain in the butt to me ever since we first met!" Katie sneered.

"Feeling's mutual sweetheart." Alexandra glared as her eyes glowed green.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your butt!" Katie retorted.

James soon rushed over to Jenny, hugging her with tears in his eyes. "I was so worried."

"Me too." Jenny sniffled with tears in her own eyes. She then heard a meow sound and looked over to see Oliver climbing on top of her neck while Dodger was tearing off the ropes with his teeth.

"No! This isn't how it was supposed to go!" Katie cried out.

"It looks like you lose, Blondie." Alexandra mocked.

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Katie growled.

"Why don't you just make me?" Alexandra retorted.

Katie grinned and grabbed the girl, throwing her into the wall.

"Ooh." The others winced to that.

"Oh, wow, you can throw, I'm surprised you have any athleticism in you." Alexandra replied as she got up, feeling unhurt.

Katie growled as her eyes glowed bright white and she changed into her monster form.

"M-M-Monster!" Alexander shivered.

"What do you mean? She's always been a monster," Alexandra scoffed. "I'll handle her, you guys."

"You got it, and I'll stand waaaaay over there for support!" Alexander replied nervously.

"I knew I could count on you." Alexandra deadpanned, but it was for the best anyway since Alexander was unlike her.

"I'm going to destroy you, making you suffer!" Katie continued.

"You talk about destroying and yet I don't see it happening... Try this on for size." Alexandra glared as she soon got enough room and began to transform.

"All right, now don't freak out, whatever you do, you'll both be fine." Valerie told the Foxworth siblings because of what was about to happen.

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll find out." Valerie replied.

Alexandra soon began to transform into the She-Hulk once she got angry enough and then roared.

"Whoa, that's kinda cool." James chuckled.

Katie snarled as she charged for Alexandra.

The others helped Jenny out and went to rush away with her so they wouldn't get hurt as the two fought each other.

"**KATELYNN BRITTANY KABOOM!**" A voice soon snapped.

"Who said that?" Katie wondered.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelsie soon came over with a glare.

"Mrs. Kaboom, you made it in!" Melody smiled to the woman.

"Ugh, what is it, Mom?" Katie complained.

"Mommy!" Tinker beamed.

"Mom!" Allie added.

"Honey!" Garrett smiled tearfully.

"Katie, I try my best to be a good mother, and you won't let me," Kelsie said as she tried to stay strong. "You always talk back... You throw a tantrum... You want to be happy, but you just want everyone else to feel just as bad as you do."

"That's what _I_ said!" James piped up as he hugged Jenny.

"So now you decided to show some backbone?" Katie replied to her mother. "Why can't you be like Uncle Bill?"

"He's evil!" Kelsie replied. "Not to mention he's evil, a loan shark, and even a mobster!"

"How do you not see the bad side of that?" Allie asked Katie.

"Stay out of this!" Katie told her sister.

"Your sister is right," Kelsie glared with tears in her eyes. "Katie, I never told you or your brother and sister about my brother because he hurts people! If you go with him, you could go down a dangerous path! He's even been to jail plenty of times!"

"What?" Katie asked softly.

"He killed our parents right when I was about to get married to your father." Kelsie continued.

"That's awful." Josie frowned.

"No... Uncle Bill wouldn't do that... You're making this up." Katie told her mother.

"**OPEN YOUR EYES, KATIE!**" Kelsie soon snapped. "Your uncle is a terrible man, and you're just too selfish and bitter to see it! You're nothing more than just a spoiled, obnoxious, self-obsessed brat! You were a great little girl until you became a big sister when I was pregnant with Allie! I did not love her or Tinker any more than you, babies need lots of attention because they're so helpless, but you were just too arrogant to see it!"

The Kaboom family's jaws dropped as they were shocked about Kelsie yelling.

"Even if that was true, why didn't he tell me?" Katie asked.

"Because he's a monster!" Kelsie told her. "He doesn't even care about you and just treats you like a weapon!"

Katie glared to her mother at first, but her expression soon softened.

"I didn't want to yell at you or scold you because I didn't want to frighten you with my temper which you inherited!" Kelsie continued. "You needed to have a talking to for a long time, and now I'm finally doing it!"

"Mom... What have I done?" Katie asked softly. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Katie said sorry..." Allie whispered in surprise. "I don't think I've _ever_ heard Katie say sorry."

"Me neither." Tinker replied.

"Shut it, twerps." Katie sniffled.

"Honey, it's my fault for not telling any of you sooner." Kelsie replied.

"You're going to listen to your parents from now on, and you're going to learn how to control your anger, or you'll be living with ME from now on!" Marianne glared to Katie in warning. "And I don't take sass from ANYBODY! Do you hear me, young lady?!"

"Yes, Grandma." Katie rolled her eyes to that.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady!" Marianne scolded.

"Reminds me of Mom if you forget to do the dishes." Tabitha said to Josie.

"Totally." Josie nodded in agreement with her younger sister.

"Guys... Where's Kasey?" Ned asked.

They heard a scream and a growl.

"Kasey in trouble!" Alexandra grunted. "Got to save her!"

"Alexandra?" Valerie called calmly.

"WHAT?!" Alexandra glared.

"Easy, I'm your friend," Valerie said which made Alexandra settle down a bit. "Do you want some help?" she then asked.

"I can help if you want." Katie spoke up.

"From you?" Alexandra glanced to Katie, turning away with a huff. "Yeah. Sure. That sounds really helpful."

"I mean it... Let me help you..." Katie said as she seemed to change once her mother finally stood up to her.

"You hurt Kasey earlier!" Alexandra reminded.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." Katie said.

Alexandra glared at first.

"Katie... Are you being honest...?" Kelsie asked her daughter, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Mom, I am," Katie said. "I was wrong about helping out with Uncle Bill."

Kelsie looked into Katie's eyes and soon softened down. "Well, to help, you can first help your family out." she then said.

Katie then came to her family and help untie them and they were soon free. Garrett ran into Kelsie once he was freed before giving her a tearful kiss on the lips. Allie and Tinker ran over, hugging Kelsie with tears in their eyes.

"She can help... Only if she doesn't back-stab..." Alexandra warned.

"Oh, I won't do that, I promise," Katie replied. "I'm a changed girl from now on."

"Mean it?" Alexandra asked.

"I do. Don't worry." Katie promised.

Alexandra kept an eye on Katie before they both left to save Kasey.

* * *

Roscoe and DeSoto snarled once they found Francis and Shake.

"Gentlemen." Francis smiled nervously.

"What's the occasion?" Roscoe smirked. "Come to rescue your little friend?"

"Say goodbye, Francis." DeSoto added.

"No! Leave them alone!" Kasey cried out.

"Aww... Isn't this sweet?" Roscoe smirked. "That brat thinks she can stop us."

Georgette was soon shown and shushed Kasey.

"What're you gonna do about it?" DeSoto laughed.

"Absolutely nothing." Kasey smirked after seeing the poodle.

"Say goodbye, all of you." DeSoto glared darkly to the dogs and young girl.

"Oh, boys!~" Georgette called before dropping a tarpaulin cover on Roscoe and DeSoto. "Whoopsy-daisy!"

"All right! What a woman!" Tito beamed as he raised his paw.

"Are you all right?" Shake asked his owner.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Kasey replied.

Georgette came to her brother. Shake soon comforted Kasey and even licked her face.

"Oh, that tickles." Kasey giggled.

"So glad that you're okay, dear." Georgette said.

"Thanks, Georgette." Kasey smiled.

"That's the sister I know and love." Shake smiled to Georgette proudly.

"Don't get used to it." Georgette replied, though she smiled back.

The dogs soon made it back to the office.

"Kasey... You're okay..." Alexander said.

"The dogs helped." Kasey smiled.

"Kasey safe and not hurt from evil man and dogs?" Alexandra asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." Kasey said before she looked over and yelped as she saw Katie and hid behind her sister in fright.

"No, no, Kasey, it's okay, she's nice now." Alexander told her.

"_HER_?" Kasey replied.

"Hey!" Katie glared slightly, but wasn't getting too angry.

"Well, you can't blame her for reacting that way." Alexander said to Katie.

"But she's mean and evil and nasty!" Kasey replied.

"I'm standing right here, you know?" Katie reminded.

"Well, it's true." Kasey replied.

"Listen to me though, she's changed, she showed us all, just like Alexandra." Melody smiled.

"Hmm... Well, all right..." Kasey said. "But no tricks."

"I promise." Katie replied.

Kasey nodded firmly.

"Francis, watch the monitors. Rita, Callie, over here." Dodger told the other dogs.

Rita and Callie soon came over and gnawed on the ropes that had Jenny.

"Ooh!" James blinked before smiling to the dogs. "Oh... Thanks, girls."

Roscoe and DeSoto soon grunted under the cover.

"What is this, a slumber party?" Bill glared before pulling the cover off of his dogs. "Get goin', ya stupid mutts!"

"Francis, is the coast clear?" Dodger asked as he went over to the bull dog.

However, Francis wasn't watching the monitor, he was watching a ballet.

"Francis!" Dodger snapped before he then switched back over to the camera where Bill and the dogs were going after them.

"Goodness!" Francis gasped to that.

"What're we gonna do, Dodge?" Callie asked.

"Yo, Tito, hot-wire." Dodger told the chihuahua.

"Hey, no way, Dodger, man," Tito glared to the Jack Russel Terrier. "I've been barbecued too many times, man."

"Good luck, Alonzo." Georgette smirked seductively to Tito.

"Huh?" Tito blinked.

"I'll be waiting~" Georgette added as she batted her eyelashes.

"Hey!" Tito chuckled as he had won Georgette's affections. "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's off to work we go~"

* * *

The door then jiggled. They all gasped as Bill was trying to open the door.

"Oh, no! It's him!" Allie panicked.

"What is this?" Bill growled on the other side of the door, trying to break it down now. "All right, girly. Open the door. Come on, now, girly. I'm warnin' ya."

"Come on, Tito." Dodger winced slightly.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Tinker pouted.

"It's all right, honey," Kelsie soothed. "Mommy's here."

Alexandra stood in front of her siblings and friends, growling, ready to attack.

"You just... Back up. DeSoto. Come on!" Bill growled as he struggled to get the door open.

"He better hurry!" Alexandra said, trying not to sound nervous.

The hook was down hooking onto the chair at the same time that Bill smashed the windows and the dogs knocked down the door.

"It'll be okay, Jenny, I got you~" James soothed his little sister.

"Katie, would you be so kind to destroying them?" Bill demanded.

"NO!" Katie replied.

"...What did you say?" Bill asked.

"I said no!" Katie replied. "I've made a mistake trusting you!"

"Why, you little-" Bill glared to her.

"You never loved me or any of my family!" Katie continued.

"You and I could've been happy together if you had listened to me." Bill glared slightly.

"Bill, leave Katie out of this," Kelsie glared to her brother. "It's me that you want."

"I see you're the one who caused this." Bill glared back to his sister.

"You're nothing but a monster!" Kelsie replied.

"If anyone's a monster, it's you," Bill smirked to Kelsie. "You always had a bit of a bad temper when we were children, Kelsie."

"I haven't done any worse than you did!" Kelsie glared. "You had our parents killed!"

"They were the ones who gave you the gift instead of me!" Bill glared back.

"You didn't deserve it!" Katie replied.

Alexandra then tackled Bill to the ground out of anger.

"Get off of me!" Bill demanded. "Roscoe! DeSoto! Help me!"

Roscoe and DeSoto snarled towards Alexandra to get her off of him. Shake looked between them and soon gulped, trying to be brave before he soon lunged out at the two Dobermans to get them away from Alexandra and he began to fight them.

"Shake?!" Alexandra and Kasey looked surprised.

"I never thought I would see the day." Georgette said out of shock.

"What a man~" Callie swooned.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shake told the others as he held off Roscoe and DeSoto for them.

* * *

Luckily, the others were managing to escape as Tito worked the ceiling crane.

"Oh, I hope that he will be okay." Kasey said about Shake.

"Get off of me, you monster!" Bill grunted as he tried to push the Hulking teenager off of him.

"You monster," Alexandra growled before she began to fight him once she stood up. "Little man hurt friends and family!"

"I'm gonna put you down for good, you monster!" Bill glared, pulling out his hand gun.

Alexandra soon grabbed it and just crushed it in her hands.

"You really _are_ a monster," Bill chuckled. "How about this? You join me and I'll let this whole thing slide?"

Alexandra grabbed him and held him close at first. "Not even if you paid me." she then growled before throwing him out of his office, rather violently through the wall.

* * *

Fagin soon rushed over to the others.

"Hey, it's you." Melody remembered.

"Let me help you guys, I have to help my company of dogs." Fagin told the others.

"All right, you got a deal." Alan replied.

"But what about Alexandra and her dog?" Josie asked.

As if on cue, Alexandra bust through the wall, holding a bloodied and beaten up Shake in her arms.

"Oh, my God! Shake!" Georgette gasped.

Alexandra held Shake close with a small pout as she felt bad for the male poodle. "Alexandra will destroy those evil dogs and little man!" she then growled.

"Who is that?" Fagin gasped at Alexandra.

"Our friend," Valerie told him. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you."

"Uh... You sure about that?" Fagin asked.

"Who knows Alexandra better than we do?" Melody giggled. "Probably Alexander."

"Oh, Shake," Kasey said as she walked over to her sister. "You're a brave dog."

"Isn't that cute?" Bill's voice chuckled.

Alexandra glared as she looked over to the man while holding onto Shake who was lucky to still be alive.

"Aw, what's the matter, mutt?" Bill smirked. "Couldn't handle my boys?"

Alexandra grabbed Bill and soon threw him down over onto the ground with a growl. Roscoe and DeSoto growled at Alexandra, standing right in front of Bill. Alexandra just growled back at them even louder as she stomped at them. Roscoe and DeSoto tried not to show any fear.

"We're not afraid!" Roscoe called out.

Alexandra soon grabbed them by their collars.

"Uh-oh." Roscoe and DeSoto whimpered.

"You're not gonna hurt them, are you, Alexandra?" Melody frowned. "Animal cruelty is wrong."

Alexandra soon threw the dogs into the water to get rid of them for now and soon rounded up the others. "We go now before anything else happen."

"Wow!" Jenny beamed, looking amazed.

"That was amazing!" James added.

"You didn't fight them?" Katie asked Alexandra.

"And face jail time for animal cruelty?" Alexandra replied.

"...Good point." Katie had to admit.

Bill growled as he got up and grabbed another gun from his drawer, then headed out to his car. Everyone soon rushed out to safety with Marianne helping out.

"Hardcore Granny." Alexandra smirked.

"I know a thing or two," Marianne smirked back. "Especially with my old friends, Laverne and Shirley."

"That was the bravest thing you've ever done." Callie smirked to Shake.

"Thanks," Shake replied before wincing in pain. "Ow."

"Ooh, you're so poor and helpless, let me help you." Callie cooed as she came to help Shake since he was in a lot of pain.

Shake sighed dreamily as he had hearts in his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Callie smiled.

"Why, Callie, I don't think I've seen this side of you in a long time." Rita smirked playfully to her sister.

Callie didn't say anything, but blushed slightly.

"And it looks like we have even bigger trouble!" Alexander panicked. "Look!"

Everyone turned around to see Roscoe and DeSoto chasing them on the road.

"Those dogs are a bit big and scary." Allie said to Katie.

"Don't worry, they won't last long, I'll make sure of it." Katie told her sister, being a good older sister for a change.

Fagin soon rushed over on his scooter, and they rode off with him.

* * *

"Heh-heh! Hey, man, you're ugly!" Tito laughed. "And you're uglier than him! And you're Ugly, Part Three! Hey, you're Revenge of the Ugly, man!"

Roscoe and DeSoto seemed to have trouble catching up as Tito laughed at them. Eventually, Bill's car came out which made Tito gasp out of horror. Fagin yelled out to that and tried to speed up his scooter. Alexandra looked over which made her angrier than normal as she growled and roared at Bill and the dogs.

Bill kept driving on the other hand with a sharp glare in his eyes with Roscoe and DeSoto beside him. "You can't hide from me forever, Kelsie!" he then snapped. "This is a family reunion that's been long overdue!"

Fagin kept trying to get away on his scooter with the others, and soon took them down to the subway. Bill then drove his car down the stairs as he chased after the scooter which now went down the subway tracks. Georgette yelled as she didn't enjoy the ride.

"He's still after us!" Allie cried.

"I'm going to murder every single one of you!" Bill threatened.

"No, he's not, because we're gonna stop him." Marianne said.

"No... I should do it..." Kelsie said, speaking up for herself. "I need to end this chapter of my life that is my brother."

"Are you sure, honey?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kelsie nodded.

Garrett soon took Kelsie into a rather long hug as they were both quite emotional. Tinker shook a little as this was scaring him and Allie gave him a hug to help calm him down the best that she could. Bill broke his driving shift and screeched his tires, shattering them against the tracks as he chased after Fagin's scooter. Bill rammed up his car against the scooter and Kelsie soon jumped off the end of the scooter and jumped onto her brother's car after hugging her husband, hopefully not for the final time.

"MOM!" Katie, Allie, and Tinker cried out.

"This is the end, Bill!" Kelsie glared. "I will make sure of it!"

James held onto Jenny closely as this looked very dangerous.

"James, I'm so scared." Jenny told her big brother.

"It's okay, Jenny, I'm right here." James comforted his little sister.

Bill broke the window and grabbed Kelsie, then threw her into the backseat with the dogs.

"Honey!" Garrett cried out to his wife.

Kelsie grunted and looked over to Roscoe and DeSoto who growled at her.

"Come on, Kelsie, you can do it..." Marianne whispered as she was with the others. "You're better than you think you are."

Kelsie soon tackled Roscoe and they ended up outside of the car and she soon pushed him off and he fell off of the car onto the tracks and DeSoto soon held her down which made her hair a bit wild and frizzy as he messed it up.

"I'm not going to let you win!" The woman cried out. She grabbed Desoto and threw him off like with Roscoe, thus killing both of them.

James held Jenny close so she wouldn't see anything violent.

"Man, this is really intense!" Ned cried out as he hugged Tabitha.

"I know!" Tabitha replied.

Josie held onto Alan for safety and comfort. Valerie held both Melody and Alexander as this was a bit suspenseful. Kelsie soon tackled Bill next with a glare.

"Mom!" Allie cried out.

"This is for my family!" Kelsie glared to Bill. "My parents!"

Bill glared as he began to fight Kelsie. Kelsie soon grabbed the gun, but the car hit a bump which made it fly out the window and get crushed on the tracks.

"That was my last gun!" Bill glared at Kelsie. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"NO!" Kelsie glared as her eyes glowed white like whenever Katie got angry. "You've ruined my life! My life was better when I met Garrett! We had a perfect family!"

"But your daughter becomes a monster, how could you even love her?" Bill mocked. "You're a bad mother, Kelsie, just like you're a terrible sister and daughter."

"**I AM NOT A BAD MOTHER, AND THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE IS _YOU_!"** Kelsie glared as she transformed into her own monster form.

Bill glared as he began to fight his sister and she fought back.

Garrett and Marianne both held Katie, Allie, and Tinker close for comfort.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry, I should've listened to you and Dad..." Katie sniffled a bit. "No wonder Derek Scratchnsniff broke up with me."

"It's okay, sweetie," Garrett comforted. "I'm just glad that you're safe and sound."

"Oh, Daddy!" Katie cried out before hugging him while crying.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Fagin yelped.

Down the other side was a train that was speeding towards them.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Callie cried out.

Tito soon jumped down in front of the wheel and began to use it with his front paws.

"You can't drive!" Shake told him. "Can you...?"

"Just watch me!" Tito said as he took control as the train ran down the tracks.

* * *

Everyone else soon panicked, but somehow, Tito was able to get them, driving them up onto the bridge and off of the train tracks.

"See? I told you I could drive!" Tito smirked.

Kelsie soon fell out of the car as Bill shoved her out and he glared the other way to deal with the others on the scooter... Only for the train to come closer and soon, he was run over from the train which then killed him after his dogs.

"Honey!" Garrett cried out.

"Mom!" The kids added.


	11. Chapter 11

Kelsie was on the ground, unconscious, slowly turning back into her human form.

"Please, you've got to find our mom." Allie begged Alexandra.

"Don't worry," The former mean girl replied. "Find new friend's mom."

"Thank you." Katie said sincerely.

Alexandra soon took a stretch and dove down from the scooter. They were slowly coming down the bridge and Georgette was a bit shook up from what had just happened to all of them.

"It's okay, Jenny, it's all right now," James soothed. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Jenny kept hugging her brother while crying.

"You okay?" Shake asked.

"That was the craziest experience of my life." Georgette replied, a bit frazzled.

"I'm sure it was... It's going to be okay though, Georgette." Shake soothed his sister.

"I hope you'll be okay too." Georgette replied.

* * *

Alexandra then jumped down, looking for Kelsie. Kelsie was heard groaning a bit.

Alexandra settled down as she went back to normal and came to look for the woman and soon found her. "Oh, thank God..." she then said as the woman wasn't killed, but was a little hurt and she soon came to help her.

"What happened...?" Kelsie mumbled.

"It's over," Alexandra told her. "You won. The nightmare is over."

"I won...?" Kelsie asked.

"Your brother is gone and your family is all right... Come on... Let's get you up." Alexandra said as she began to help out Kelsie the best that she could.

"Thank you, dear," Kelsie replied. "I just feel a little woozy."

"Here, climb onto my back." Alexandra offered.

"A-Are you sure?" Kelsie asked.

"It's better that way since you can barely stand." Alexandra said.

"Well... Okay..." Kelsie said.

Alexandra knelt down a little and Kelsie soon got onto her back and the teenage girl began to carry the woman out to the others once it was now safe enough.

"Mom!" Katie and Allie cried out.

"Mommy!" Tinker added.

"She's a little beat up, but she should probably rest back home for a little while." Alexandra suggested as she brought Kelsie over to her family.

The Kaboom family sighed in relief. Georgette still looked frazzled.

"I'll draw her a bath..." James sighed to that.

Oliver then hugged Jenny in her arms.

"Oh, Oliver." Jenny giggled in relief.

James smiled to his little sister. Jenny nuzzled up to Oliver as they were all okay.

"Um... Hey..." Katie said, coming up to James. "I'm sorry about the way I acted..."

"Well, I should say so." James huffed, turning away from her for a bit.

"I never should have done what I did to you." Katie continued.

James looked back with a small smile as she was being sincere this time before hugging her. "Ah, sweetie... It's okay..." he then said. "Um, did you really like this Derek guy?" he then asked. "I could probably give you some advice on how to maybe get back together with him."

"Yes, I do," Katie nodded. "I really love him with all my heart and soul."

"All right, let me help ya out," James said. "Only if you do this for me."

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"...Help me come out to my parents..." James said. "I know they say they'll love me and Jenny no matter what, but I wanna set it up nicely so it's at a good time... Whenever they might come home..." he then let out a small sigh as his parents seemed to still be gone wherever they were going.

"Don't worry," Katie smiled. "You got a deal."

James gave a small smile to him.

"Oh, Kelsie..." Garrett sighed as he hugged his wife. "I think she'll be all right after a little rest."

"I'm sure she will be, Mr. Kaboom." Alexandra replied.

"I'm glad that her nightmare is over." Garrett said.

"So am I, Dad." Allie added in agreement.

* * *

Eventually, the family went back to the hotel to put Kelsie into bed as she was wore out. Kelsie was soon sleeping soundly as she needed the rest after handling Bill like she had to.

"Kids, I think we all need some rest now." Garrett said.

The Kaboom siblings nodded and soon went to bed after a long day like today. Everyone else went to rest in their own way, and a vet came to check on Shake since he was badly hurt by the Dobermans. Georgette looked concerned for her brother.

"How is he?" Kasey asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine... He'll need to rest for a couple of days, be sure to give him plenty of food and water." The veterinarian smiled.

"Thank you, Doc." Alexandra sighed in relief to that.

"My pleasure, ladies, now good night." The veterinarian said as he then walked off for the night.

Kasey gave a smile before looking to Shake.

"He's going to be okay... It's all right." Alexandra soothed.

Kasey and Alexandra soon hugged each other like true sisters as Shake was resting in his bed. Later on, everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Fagin, Oliver, The Company Dogs, The Kaboom family, James, Alexandra, Josie and the Gang, Ned, Shake, and Georgette were there, singing Happy Birthday to Jenny who now wore a red dress.

"Don't forget to make a wish, Jennifer." Winston smiled to the girl.

Jenny soon smiled all around and blew out the candles on her cake.

James took a picture with his camera. "That's a good now eight-year-old girl." he then chuckled.

"All right, anybody want some cake?" Jenny giggled.

Einstein soon barked to the girl.

"Okay, Einstein, but not the whole thing." Jenny then smiled to him.

* * *

There was then music coming on as Tito and Georgette danced together.

"You got it now, baby!" Tito laughed as he danced with the female poodle. "Yeah, left foot, right foot. All right! Check it out! There you go. Relax, hey."

"Tito, you dance divinely." Georgette chuckled.

* * *

Fagin and Winston were watching some wrestling in the kitchen together.

"He's cheating!" Fagin called out.

"Body slam!" Winston called out.

The telephone soon rang and James decided to get it while the two men watched their game. "Foxworth residence?"

"Hello, James." Mr. Foxworth's voice answered on the other line.

"Oh, hey, Dad." James smiled.

"Come on, hit him again." Fagin called out.

"Murder him!" Winston called out.

"Body slam him now!" Fagin cried.

"Shh!" James shushed the two men.

"James, I have some good news..." Mr. Foxworth said.

"What's up?" James smiled to that.

"Mother and I are boarding a plane later, and we'll be home by tomorrow!" Mr. Foxworth announced.

"That's great, Dad!" James smiled. "Jenny will be surprised to see you."

Katie gestured the boy to tell his father something.

"Uh, Dad? There's something I need to tell you and Mom," James said. "Promise me you won't judge me."

"What's wrong, son?" Mr. Foxworth asked.

"Dad... I'm... I'm gay." James said.

"You're... You're what?" Mr. Foxworth asked.

"I'm gay..." James repeated. "I just ask that you and Mom don't judge me or kick me out... I've met a guy named Tom... We're thinking of maybe living together after I graduate from school."

"Well, son, I'm surprised, but... I'm happy that you're happy." Mr. Foxworth soon told his son.

"Thanks, Dad," James sighed and smiled in relief. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, son," Mr. Foxworth replied. "See you tomorrow." he then hung up.

"I did it, and they accepted me!" James cheered while Katie smiled to him.

"All right. Get 'im! Get 'im!" Fagin called out.

"Hit him! Come on! Murder him! Get him!" Winston added.

"All right, you got 'im! Pick him up! Hold 'im there!"

"Ta-da! I believe that's a ten spot, old sport." Winston soon smirked to his new friend.

"Now, where is that check book?" Fagin smiled nervously before checking his watches. "Oh, look at the time. Well, heh-heh, we better be goin'." he then went to dash off.

"...Indeed." Winston remarked.

"Francis, Rita, Callie, Tito, vamonos!" Fagin told his dogs. "The streets are calling!"

"Now, Jennifer, have we forgotten anything?" Winston asked as Jenny opened a box to find an old shoe which made her giggle.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, everyone. The gifts were great." Jenny smiled as she hugged everyone.

From Fagin and his dogs was a box filled with old junk like a beat-up doll, a box of dog biscuits, a broken tennis racket, an old wallet, a fish bone, and a GMC steel plate with a gift ribbon on it. Alexandra gave her some Lady Godiva perfume, Alexander got her what was known as a Baby Alive baby doll, Valerie gave her a poetry book, Melody gave her a box of chocolates, Alan gave her a box of gel and glitter pens, and James gave her the new dress that she wore right now with a matching bow.

"But... I didn't get you anything..." Kasey frowned. "I'm sorry, Jenny."

"It's okay, Kasey, you gave me something you didn't have to wrap up or put in a box." Jenny smiled.

"I did?" Kasey asked. "What?"

"A new friend." Jenny smiled and hugged her.

Kasey smiled back and hugged right back which made everyone 'aww'.

"I gotta get going," Callie told Shake before she soon kissed him on the cheek. "Stop by again to see me sometime."

Shake sighed dreamily to that.

* * *

"Alonzo, darling, could I see you for a moment... Privately?" Georgette asked the chihuahua.

"Privately? Ooh!" Tito replied.

Georgette: Coming, Alonzo?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Tito said to her before looking back to the company as he followed her upstairs. "You guys beat it. Uh, my baby and I, we gotta talk.

"You know, you're not so bad for a bug-eyed little creep," Georgette said to him. "With a little grooming..."

"Grooming? Uh..." Tito chuckled nervously.

"That's it!" Georgette grinned. "We'll start with a bath."

"Bath?!" Tito's eyes widened.

* * *

"Let's go!" Fagin called out from outdoors.

The other dogs soon got onto the scooter to go home with Fagin. The dogs soon began to say goodbye to Oliver since he was going to stay with Jenny and her family.

"See you around, kid." Rita smiled.

"Goodbye, you guys." Oliver smiled back.

"Boys! Let's go!" Fagin called out.

The dogs were barking to catch up with Fagin.

"Listen, kid, ah, you just want to hang out or anything-" Dodger began to say to Oliver.

"Aiee-hee! Hey, Dodger, man!" Tito yelped as he ran out of the mansion in a sailor suit with a bow on his tail. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"Hey, whoa!" Dodger gasped.

"Man! I can't keep this woman off me!" Tito panicked, trying to take off his new outfit. "Man, I gotta get away from that chick-"

"Alonzo!" Georgette called out for the chihuahua. "Alonzo-o-o!"

Tito gasped fearfully and soon ran off, getting the sailor suit and hat off as he ran after Dodger and Company. "Uh, goodbye, Oliver. Hey, you guys, wait for me, man! Hey, wait up!"

A car horn honked as Tito ran after Fagin and Company.

"Alonzo Frederico Tito, you come back here this minute!" Georgette demanded from her bedroom window.

"Hey, whoa, kid," Dodger chuckled to Oliver. "Do you think you can handle the champ?"

"Sure." Oliver smirked, holding out his paw for a low-five, but swiped it when Dodger tried to five his paw like he did earlier.

"Hey!" Dodger pouted before smirking. "You're okay... For a cat. We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang... Vice president, uptown chapter. Later, kid." he soon went off to join his family back home.

Oliver smiled as Dodger soon left to go back with his gang.

"Bye-bye! Bye!" Jenny called out and carried Oliver, making his paw wave goodbye to the gang.

"What a delightful scoundrel." Winston smiled as he came out beside Jenny.

"Bye, guys!" Kasey called out.

"Catch ya later, kid!" Dodger called back.

Kasey smiled to the others as this seemed to be like a happy ending for everyone. The dogs sang together as they soon went off for a new misadventure as they left the Foxworth household.

* * *

"So everything worked out?" Katie asked James.

"Yep." James nodded.

"I'm glad." Katie smiled to him.

"Mom and Dad are coming back home tomorrow," James said. "They're on a plane right now as we speak."

"I'm so excited!" Jenny beamed.

"Me too." James smiled back to her.

Everyone else smiled, happy for the Foxworth siblings as things were wrapping up nicely for everyone.

"Come on, we still have a party to take care of!" Alexander beamed.

And so everyone still partied, and the Kaboom family didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

The End


End file.
